A Walk On The Wild Side
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: AU Story. When their master dies of cancer, a grumpy wolfdog and a playful kitten need to learn how to get along with each other while surviving the forest. Will they succeed? Or will they end up dead or eaten? Note: Gravitation characters are animals.
1. The Cat's Meow

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! This is Pinkshuchan, but everyone can call me Shu. This is my next fanstory, and I hope it touches your heart in such a sweet way. But before we start, I shall tell you the disclaimer. I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters. They belong to Maki Murakami. In this fanstory, our characters aren't human, but they are animals. I love animals so therefore I _had_ to make an animal story involving my favorite anime's characters as animals. If you don't like it, please don't read it. So without further adieu, here is my story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Cat's Meow

Snow glistened as the sun shined through the trees. Most of the forest animals were hibernating in their homes and the cold wind blew through the whole forest. The only thing in the forest that wasn't hibernating was an old man and a wolfdog. The old man wore a big coat that covered almost all of his body except his feet, hands, and head. He had boots that were stable even on the most slippery of ice. His face was very wrinkled but it had an aura of kindness surrounding. His eyes were a pale blue that would explore everything in the forest. His hair was white with some silver shining in the light. The wolfdog was completely white like the snow itself; its sharp golden eyes piercing through anything it sees. The two were wondering through the forest in hope that they would find something to hunt like a rabbit or even better deer, but unfortunately, there was not an animal in sight. And it was impossible to go fishing with the cold. So the old man and his wolfdog decided to go to town for food.

"I know you don't like store bought foods, boy." said the old man "But it's the only way we'll get grub in our stomachs."

The wolfdog grunted. He prefered to hunt for his food then have it just laid out for him. He is more wolf than dog. But there was nothing he could do about it. There was no food in sight. They headed to the bridge that connected the forest to town. That way, anyone living in the forest wouldn't have to worry of finding a way around the big river around the forest. The man and wolfdog were crossing the bridge until the wolfdog caught a scent of something good to eat nearby. The man noticed his wolfdog's halt and stopped as well.

"Yuki? What is it? What is it boy?" he asked the wolfdog. The wolfdog did not listen. He was too focused on what would become his lunch. Without a second thought, he rushed to where he could smell his lunch; the old man followed him. They came to a cardboard box leaning against the bridge. The wolfdog was about to eat what was inside until the old man got to it and pulled whatever it was away. He was fast for an old man. The old man looked at what his wolfdog was trying to eat and his eyes widened with pain.

It was a tiny beige colored kitten no bigger than a rat. The poor thing was shivering in the old man's hands. It was a miracle it didn't die from staying in there for the winter. But the old man figured it wouldn't survive to the spring if it stayed in the cold. So, the old man decided to take the kitten home with him. He headed back to the bridge and went back into the forest. The wolfdog followed hoping that his master was taking the cat home to be chopped up and served to him on a plate. They came to a wooden cottage deep into the forest where the old man and the wolfdog lived. The old man tried to take off his things without dropping the kitten and went to find a tiny blanket and the bottle he always kept in case he needed to nurse tiny animals. After finding the bottle and blanket, he wrapped the tiny blanket around the kitten and went to the kitchen. Having learned how to take care of animals, he went to make a formula for the kitten to drink. After he made the formula, he pourred in into the bottle. Then he sat down on his rocking chair; placing the kitten on his lap and feeding the fomula with the bottle. The kitten drank until it couldn't drink anyomre and the old man set the bottle down. The wolfdog looked up at his master; hoping that the only reason why he was feeding the kitten was because he didn't want to give him a meal that's sick. The old man knew that look on the wolfdog's face.

"No Yuki." said the master "You do not eat the kitten. You _will_ not eat this kitten."

The wolfdog, Yuki, growled at not getting to eat the kitchen. He was starving. His master noticed this, put the kitten down in the chair and put his coat and boots on.

"I'll be back with some food Yuki." he said "If I see that that kitten has magically disappeared from the house, you will not get any food for a month." And with that said, he went out.

Yuki walked over to the kitten and looked at it. He was hungry enough to eat it, but if he did his master wouldn't give him anything for a month. He growled at the kitten. He could've already ate if that kitten weren't there at the bridge. Suddenly, he saw the kitten open its eyes at Yuki; revealing a nice violet color.

"Hello." said the kitten "My name is... well, I don't have a name, but it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." said Yuki "You'll be given to someone else anyway. Damn cat."

Before the kitten could say anything else, Yuki walked into the darkness. The kitten got out of the blanket and followed him. When Yuki got to his destination, he laid down. But he felt something else's body heat. He saw the kitten resting beside him.

"Leave me alone you damn cat!" barked Yuki "Can't you see I want to be alone?"

"Why?" asked the kitten.

"I just do. Not go back to the chair and leave me alone."

The kitten did not listen. Instead he snuggled closer to Yuki. The said wolfdog picked the kitten up with his teeth and carried it back to the chair. Yuki was going to walk away until...

"Will you play with me?" the kitten asked.

"Absolutely not!" Yuki growled "All I want is to wait for Master to come home with some food, eat, then go to sleep. You've already eaten so I suggest you shut up and go to sleep you damn cat." And so he walked away.

After the old man returned from town, Yuki did exactly what he said he would. He ate some raw meat then tried to go to sleep. It would've been successful too if his master wasn't talking to the kitten while he was trying to sleep.

"It is a miracle that a tiny thing like you had survived the cold." said the old man or Master as Yuki refered him as "Whoever had put you in that box is a cruel bastard. It's a good thing Yuki sniffed you out or you would've died. Right, Yuki?"

Said wolfdog grunted at his master. Master only laughed. "He's always been grumpy. Even as a little pup." he continued "I guess he gets it from his wolf parent. You see, Yuki is a wolfdog; part dog, part wolf. He was abandoned just like you. I found him deep in the forest with a sprained ankle and had kept him with me ever since. It takes away the feeling of loneliness. No one wants to be alone. People may say they do but it's a lie. The truth is that they are afraid of getting hurt. I once had a family but... a fire killed them. I'm the only one of my family left. But I'm not alone now. I've had Yuki around, and now I'm welcoming you little kitten."

Yuki looked up in disbelief. Was his master really going to take in an annoying kitten? A kitten wouldn't be able to survive in the forest. Master looked at the kitten and found out it was male. All he had to do was give the kitten a name. But what? The kitten started meowing for Master to pet it.

"You really like a lot of attention don't you little one?" Master asked the kitten "It's like when a lord wants attention from his loyal subjects. Wait! Little one, lord. That's it! Your name will be Little Lord!"

The kitten hissed. "I guess you don't like that, don't you? Hmm. Well, meow if you like any of the names I come up with. Um... Akiyoshi... Beigi... Choukichi... Haru... Hikaru... Kazuaki... Kei... Koichi... Makoto... Masao... Naoya... Ozamu... Ryoji... Seiki... Shinya... Shuichi..."

The kitten meowed the moment he heard Shuichi. "Shuichi?" Master asked "You like the name Shuichi?" The kitten meowed again. "Shuichi. I like it. And it means one lord so I wasn't off with calling you Little Lord, but Shuichi sounds better." He looked over at the wolfdog. "Hey Yuki. Meet your new friend Shuichi."

Yuki groaned when he heard that. Living with what could've been his dinner. And it has a name. Something told him his life was going to become a living hell.

**Pinkshuchan: That was the first chapter. With this chapter I had to do lots of researching to get some of the things said here. For example, what is best to give orphaned kittens and what Shuichi actually meant. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this cute little animal story. Read and Review everyone!**


	2. Pain In The Butt

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I'm glad you guys are finding the story cute so far. By the way, if anyone is confused on why Shuichi is a beige kitten, watch the anime. That's all. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Pain In The Butt

A couple of months had passed since Shuichi had been found. Spring had come and melted the snow away. Leaves grew back on the tree branches, the forest animals came out of hibernating for food, and cute little playful kittens beg for big grumpy wolfdogs to come play for them.

"For the last time, no!" Yuki growled at Shuichi. All he wanted was to rest on the grass in the backyard of the cottage, but no, a certain beige colored kitten wanted him to play with him.

"Please Yuki? It'll be fun!" Shuichi meowed.

"No!"

"But..."

"No!"

"Could you...?

"No!"

"Please..."

"No!"

The kitten was not going to give up that easily. He jumped onto Yuki's back, held onto his neck, and started biting softly at the ear. Yuki, being very sensitive when his ear is touched let alone attacked, started running, shaking and jumping to get Shuichi off him. But the kitten held on and had fun while riding his wolfdog friend. Master watched this little bull fight and chuckled. But at the same time, he was a little sad. He may not have the chance to see them do that again. In fact, he may not be able to see _them_ again. He got up from the chair he was sitting on outside and went back inside.

Yuki was still trying to get Shuichi off of him. It resulted with running to the fence and banging him off. The kitten finally let go and started to cry.

"Yuki why did you do that?" he cried "I only wanted to play with you."

"Well I didn't!" barked the wolfdog "Now leave me alone so I can sleep in peace." And so he went to a patch of grass he found soft enough and instantly went to sleep. That was until he felt something small cuddling beside him. He opened one eye to see that the kitten was snuggling into him. "Don't you have anything else to do other than annoy me?" he asked.

Shuichi looked up at him. "You're the only one I can call a friend." he said.

"A friend? Last time I checked we weren't friends. Now I'm going to count to three for you to move your tail inside and away from me. If you don't, I am going to make you wish you've never been born. One... Two... Three!"

The kitten started running with the wolfdog behind his tail. They kept running around and eventually got inside. Master was sitting there on his rocking chair resting for a while until he heard barks and meows in the cottage. He saw Yuki chasing Shuichi; destroying furniture and ripping curtains. Usually, he would ignore it and have the two get over it themselves. However, they had been at it since two months ago and they hadn't improved. It seemed like he would have to teach them the hard way. He grabbed both Shuichi and Yuki by their fur and looked at both of them.

"Enough!" he yelled "Why is it that you two always get in this predicament? Is it that you two still haven't gotten along with each other for these two months? Well, you're going to get along with each other whether you like it or not." He carried them to the backyard and threw them out. "You two are going to stay out there until you both decide to put aside your differences and become friends. Because I'm not a completely heartless man, I'll let you come inside only for food. But other than that, you both are staying out there." He slammed the door behind him, leaving the wolfdog and the kitten sitting there. Yuki glared at Shuichi.

"Thanks a lot, you damn cat." he growled.

"What the hell for?" asked Shuichi "_I_ was the one who wanted us to be friends, but you kept being mean and kept attacking me."

"That's because you're a cat. A cat is not supposed to be in the forest. Cats cannot survive here."

"So just because I'm a cat, you're mean to me? What kind of a reason is that?"

"An obvious one." The wolfdog walked over to a pile of logs. "I should've eaten you when we first found you. I don't give a damn if I wouldn't of gotten food for a month, it would've saved me the trouble of dealing with you now."

The kitten followed. "So you're saying I'm a nuisance? All I want is someone to play with and you're the only one I can play with. Master is always out and you're always here sleeping in some cozy place, whether it be near the fireplace or on the grass. You're always sleeping! Isn't there a time when you _don't_ wanna go to sleep?"

"Yes. When I'm hungry or helping Master with hunting. Like I said before you are a cat and cats can't survive in the forest. So because you're around, Master is worried that something would happen to you if you're alone, and because of that, he has _me_ watch over you. I prefered it better if you weren't around."

"Well I'd prefer it if you were a nicer wolfdog to me."

"The time I become a nicer wolfdog is when I'm stuck taking care of you for eternity." Yuki walked to the middle of the backyard. "This," he pointed forward with his paw "is your side of the backyard. And this," he pointed to the side where Shuichi was on "is my side. And right now you're in my space. So get off!"

Shuichi glared at him "No fair! You get the nicer end. I want this end!" he meowed "That end is all wet and muddy and gross."

"Too bad! You should've thought of that before forcing me to be your little play buddy. Now go to your side before I bite your head off."

Shuichi knew it wasn't good to risk it, so he went over to the muddy side of the backyard. Yuki found a nice pile of grass to sleep on and was glad that a certain pest was too far to ignore him.

"Yuki?"

Or not. "What?" the wolfdog barked.

"Are you sure you won't switch with me?"

"I'm not sleeping in any mud."

"You think I want to sleep in mud too? I wanna switch."

"Would you just shut up? I don't want to hear this."

"But Yuki..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Shuichi kept quiet after that, and the two didn't speak to each other. Suddenly, the sky got dark and they kept feeling drops of water fall on them. It started to rain. Yuki went over to a tiny shed that happened to be on his side of the backyard. He was able to keep dry while Shuichi on the other hand was getting soaked. The drops were cold on his fur. The ground near his feet was getting muddier. But things couldn't get worse, right?

Wrong! As Shuichi thought that, thunder and lightning crashed in the sky. He jumped high into the sky and landed on his feet with his hair sticking up in fear. He didn't care if he was gonna get his head bitten off, he needed shelter and the shed on Yuki's side was the only one he could access. He walked over to the shed, hoping that maybe there was a kind heart under all the grumpiness.

"Yuki?" the kitten meowed "Will you please let me in?"

"No." said Yuki. There was no way he was letting that mess of a kitten in the shed with him.

"Please Yuki? It's cold and wet and I don't like thunder."

"No. And now that I think of it, how come you're on my side? Leave!"

"Please Yuki! I promise not to ask you to play with me or anything. Please let me in Yuki. Please."

Of course, Yuki didn't care what the kitten said, but hearing Shuichi sad painful little meows spung guilt into the wolfdog. He sighed.

"Fine. But if you do anything to annoy me in any way, you and your tail are out."

The kitten walked into the shed and started shaking off the water; making sure not to get some on Yuki or he would be kicked out right away. After getting as much water off as he could by shaking and licking himself dry, he laid down on the cold hard ground. He didn't feel sleepy so he just looked around the shed. It was a big shed, but it was crowded with guns, rifles, and animal fur. His curiousity got the best of him.

"Hey Yuki?" he asked "Sorry to bother you, but I have a question."

Said wolfdog lifted his head. "What?" he growled. He knew it was a mistake to let the kitten in with him.

"What's with all the fur around here?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Curiousity killed the cat'?"

"I just want to know. Please?"

Yuki sighed. "It's fur from all the animals we hunt. Since Master can't grow vegetation and he doesn't have a lot of things to do, he hunts animals both for food and for what humans call 'money'. Money helps get some of the stuff we can't get in the forest like milk."

"I like milk. It's delicious."

"Of course it's delicious for you. You're a cat!"

"So? Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I can't do anything you can do. Sure I'm not as big and grumpy, but I can do things you can do."

"Maybe. But I'll have to see for myself."

Then, another crash of thunder hit the sky and Shuichi ran very fast to Yuki; hiding his face in the wolfdog's fur. Yuki would've pushed him away, but he was too tired to do that. And besides, if he forced the kitten back outside and something happened to him, Master wouldn't forgive him. So he kept the kitten next to him. He noticed that Shuichi didn't properly clean himself from all the rain water right.

"Hey cat. Your head is still wet from the rain." he said.

Shuichi looked up at him with those big violet kitty eyes with tears welling up in them. "I'm sorry." he meowed very softly.

"Forget it. Now hold still."

"Why?"

Yuki didn't explain. Instead he placed his paw on the kitten's back and started licking his head. Just by the silence Shuichi understood and laid down. Yuki didn't give him hell for that because he knew the kitten was just trying to get comfortable, and so he continued helping him get dry. When Yuki was done, he noticed that sleep had already taken over the tiny feline. The wolfdog pulled the kitten close to him and went to sleep. Shuichi cuddled close to him and with every crash of thunder, he would shake beside the wolfdog. Yuki placed his paw around Shuichi to assure him that everything was going to be alright.

Morning came with the sun shining brightly over the forest. There was nothing but warmth and the after smell of rain in the air. Shuichi woke up yawning and stretching his tiny paws; making sure he didn't hit Yuki by accident. After doing that, the kitten looked out the shed to see lots of puddles left by the rain. It made the backyard look like a wide wetland. He went out to check it out and kept hitting the puddles with his paws. Yuki woke up shortly after losing the warmth that was Shuichi beside him. He looked over to see said kitten playing with the puddles. The wolfdog rolled his eyes and laid back down. If Shuichi brought up the night, he would deny it. He couldn't even believe that he did it. That he was actually a little friendly to the kitten. It was against what a wolfdog was supposed to do. Especially one as grumpy as him. But he didn't want to let Master down. Yes, that was it. He just didn't want to let Master down.

As Shuichi was playing with the puddles, Master came outside and looked over at his two animal friends. He smiled that they were alright outside. But he was unsure if they got along or not. As he walked forward, he felt a pain in his liver so strong it knocked him to the wet muddy ground. Shuichi was the first to notice and ran over to Master while meowing loud enough for Yuki to hear. Yuki looked up angry until he saw Master lying there. He rushed over to the old man to see if he was alright. Master looked up at them with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I knew this day would come." said Master; his voice soft and cracking "I just didn't realize it would be this soon. Oh well. I lived long enough." He raised both his arms to pet them with as much strength as he could. "Listen you two. I am dying of Colon Cancer. It is a deadly disease that started from my colon which is part of my butt. But not is not the time to be pulling jokes. I cannot be cured from this now. So when I die, I won't be able to provide for the both of you. You would have to survive alone in the forest. But I have a dying wish. I want you both to stay together and help each other survive in the forest. I have faith that you both will make it if you stay together. So please. I don't care if you like it or not. It's all... I... ask... ... ..." His arms slipped off Yuki and Shuichi and fell onto the ground. His eyes rolled back before he closed them. His breathing stopped. He was dead. Shuichi started crying. Yuki just stood there; his eyes showed pain and sorrow in his heart. But he vowed that even though he didn't like the beige colored feline that much, he would help him survive in the forest.

After standing there for a while, Yuki walked over to one fence and started digging through. It didn't take long until he made a hole out of the fence. When he was done, he looked over at Shuichi who had run out of tears and was just sitting beside the body quietly.

"Hey cat! Let's go." barked Yuki. Shuichi headed to the hole. Before he went through, he took one last glance at Master before joining Yuki on the other side of the fence. The wolfdog and kitten headed through the forest; leaving their home with Master behind. But the only thing they kept with them as they left was the wonderful memories they had with him. Master was a great man, and that would never be forgotten.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww. That was so sad. Poor Yuki and Shuichi. I wonder how they'll make it through. Sorry if it didn't sound like Colon Cancer. I did my best. But Shuichi and Yuki aren't the only ones who lost someone important. A few days ago, Kiko my pet parakeet passed away. He was part of my family and he will be missed. Read and Review everyone.**


	3. The Wolf and the Hound

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. In the last chapter, Master died of Colon Cancer, causing Yuki and Shuichi to leave the cottage and start living in the forest. How will that turn out? We'll find out here. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The Wolf and the Hound

Night fell over the forest with peace in the air. All you can hear is the sound of the wind blowing against the tree branches, owls hooting in the darkness, and the sound of wolves howling at the moon in the distance. The wolfdog and the kitten walked through the night; looking for a place to sleep without making a single sound towards each other. Shuichi usually didn't like silences, but this time he prefered it than talking at that moment. Master had died in front of him and Yuki. Master, the man who's kind heart took the young feline in from the bitter cold. Master, who wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Master, the one who didn't need to die the way he did. But it happened, and he wished it didn't.

They kept walking until they found a small cave that was big enough for them to fit. It wouldn't be able to fit anything bigger than them. Shuichi crawled in while Yuki stayed outside.

"Yuki?" the kitten meowed "Aren't you coming in? It can fit the both of us."

"I need to do something for a while." Yuki said quietly and left, leaving Shuichi alone in the cave. Said kitten knew that the wolfdog would be back as soon as he finished what he would do and decided to go to sleep. However, with everything that had happened, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He was worried that something would happen to Yuki out there. Shuichi didn't want to lose both Master and Yuki on the same day. Thoughts of the wolfdog filled the kitten's head until he heard footsteps; footsteps of a four legged creature. Shuichi hoped that it was Yuki, but closed his eyes. If it was Yuki, he didn't want to worry him with staying awake. The steps got louder and louder which meant that Yuki or whatever it was was getting closer. Then, all was quiet.

"Hey Cat." Yuki's voice echoed in the cave "You awake?" Shuichi didn't want to make the wolfdog assume that he was waiting for him and kept quiet. "Damn. That damn cat can sleep through anything except for thunderstorms." Yuki's footsteps started getting farther and farther away. Shuichi opened his eyes in curiousity of where Yuki was going. The wolfdog was no longer in front of the cave. The kitten took a few steps near the entrance until he heard howling from very close by. It startled Shuichi so much he jumped as high as the cave's ceiling and landed with his hair sticking up. The howling never stopped. Shuichi peeked his head out of the cave and looked up to see Yuki on a flat surface on top of the cave. He was the one howling. But the feline knew why. Yuki also missed Master. He tried acting tough with Master's death, but really he was the one who missed Master the most. His howls was his way of crying and mourning. Shuichi went back into the cave and laid down on the ground; listening and crying with Yuki's howls until the sun finally rised. When the sun rised, the wolfdog stopped and climbed down the cave. He peeked his head into the cave to the kitten waking up, or at least pretending to wake up.

"I know you weren't ever asleep, you damn cat." said Yuki.

Shuichi looked up at him. "How did you know?"

"When you're asleep, you snore. Loudly I might add. For a kitten, you are too loud and noisy."

"Do I really snore?"

They walked out of the cave with Shuichi continuing to ask about his snoring. If he had hands instead of paws, Yuki would either cover his ears or cover Shuichi's mouth as they walked. Suddenly, they heard a branch break on the ground. They both kept quiet and stood very still to find out where the sound came from. It wasn't long until they heard barking. Yuki recognized that barking and pushed Shuichi into some long grass.

"Stay hidden and keep quiet." he said.

"Why?" the kitten asked.

"Just do what I tell you." Shuichi did what he told him and hid as quietly as he could in the grass. Yuki stood there with his legs slightly apart; ready to attack what was coming. When he saw what it was, he still kept his guard.

"It's you." he growled.

"Hello to you too Yuki." said whatever it was. Shuichi looked up for a small peek to see something that looked like Yuki but smaller. It had long auburn colored ears hanging on the sides of its head and grey eyes. It had some black and auburn colored marks on its back and the rest is white. Its tail was not as fluffy was Yuki's and on its neck is a pouch. It looked like it was sniffing the air for something.

"What the hell are you sniffing at, beagle mutt? Finally smelling your own stink?" asked the wolfdog.

"No, I smell something that doesn't belong." said the beagle as Yuki called him "I recognize this scent from town, but I didn't think I'd expect it here."

"Maybe it's that furball you keep with you. Keeps messing up your senses."

"I RESENT THAT!" said a voice in the pouch. The pouch opened up to reveal a grey fluffy creature as small as a mouse. It's ears were not as big as a mouse and it didn't have a tail. It's brown eyes glared at the wolfdog at it climbed out of the pouch and onto a stump. "I am not a furball. I'm a hamster, dumbass! I believe he's sensing something else. What does it smell like?"

The beagle was sniffing around the ground. He ended up sniffing at Shuichi's direction. Closer and closer he got and Shuichi was afraid. Although he wasn't as big as Yuki, he was still very big. Of course since Yuki was right there, it would seem like he would make sure nothing happened to the kitten. However, the wolfdog was not very fond of him since day one and figured that he would let the beagle eat him or something. Shuichi hoped that he wouldn't find him and hid as low as possible in the grass, however the grass was rubbing against his nose and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't prevent himself from sneezing. At the sound of the sneeze, the beagle and the hamster noticed that there was something there. And the beagle knew what it was. He moved away some of the grass with his paw revealing the kitten.

"I knew I recognized the smell." said the beagle "It's a cat!"

Shuichi ran as fast as he could and hid behind Yuki's front legs. He peeked a bit at the beagle and when he looked his way, the feline hid again. Yuki moved a bit to the side to show Shuichi, but when Shuichi realized it, he quickly hid behind Yuki again.

"Hey, Hiro." said the hamster "I think this little kitten is shy, don't you think?"

"You might be right, Suguru." said the beagle "But how come he's not shy around Yuki?"

"Master took the damn cat in." said Yuki "Personally, I would've wanted to eat him, but you know my master. He's kind to every living thing."

The beagle moved closer to Shuichi. "Don't be frightened, little kitten." he said "We won't hurt you."

The kitten looked up at the beagle with his violet eyes. He could tell that the beagle was friendly and walked closer to him. The hamster got off the stump he was sitting on and looked up at Shuichi.

"It's nice to meet you." said the hamster "My name is Suguru and my friend is Hiro. What's your name?"

"Shuichi." the feline meowed.

The beagle Hiro placed his paw on top of Shuichi's head. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a really friendly dog so you have nothing to fear."

Shuichi started sniffing Hiro to make sure that he was telling the truth. Then he started sniffing Suguru for the same reason. When he was sure that they were safe, he felt more confident.

"Why are you here anyways?" growled Yuki.

"I recognized your howling and went to see what's wrong." said Hiro "What about you? Why are you here? Isn't your master here with you?"

The wolfdog turned his head away from the beagle. "He left. He left everything."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No. It's fine."

"What about Shuichi?"

"Master's last wish was that we took care of each other." Shuichi butt into the conversation "That's why we're here!"

"If there's anything you guys need, I'll have my master get something for you."

"No need." said Yuki "I can survive without any of that stuff. As for the damn cat, I don't give a damn of what he eats." And with that, he walked away.

"Yuki!" the kitten meowed "Yuki! Wait for me!" He turned towards the beagle and the hamster. "It's nice meeting you guys. I hope we meet again." And so he followed Yuki. Hiro and Suguru stayed there looking at the duo until they vanished from sight.

"Do you think they'll be okay in the forest?" Suguru asked.

"Yuki's a very strong, pigheaded wolfdog. He can take care of himself. As for Shuichi, it would be a miracle if he survives. Hopefully, Yuki would help him out. _If_ he doesn't get pissed off at him or ends up eating him before then." Hiro lowered his head so Suguru could jump into the pouch and the two of them went back to their own master.

Meanwhile, Shuichi had finally caught up to Yuki. "Yuki?" he asked "How do you Hiro and Suguru? Are they friends of yours?"

"Friends? Ha, yeah right!" huffed Yuki "Their master was a friend of Master's. I see them more than I really want to. Eventually, you get tired of seeing their ugly faces."

The kitten didn't know why Yuki wouldn't get along with anyone. But he didn't want to get the wolfdog more angry at him so he just kept quiet. That was until his stomach started growling.

"Getting hungry, Cat?" Yuki asked. Shuichi nodded. "I'm getting a little hungry too. Time to get some grub." So the two of them went off to look for food.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I'm glad that Shuichi made some new friends. I would've written more this chapter, but I didn't know what else to write about and I'm sure you guys were anxious for this chapter. In the next chapter, Yuki and Shuichi will meet the residents of the forest. Read and Review everyone!**


	4. What's Up, Dog and Cat

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Some of you might be wondering why Hiro is a beagle and Suguru is a hamster. The reason why I made Hiro a beagle is because I looked up hound dogs because I wanted Hiro to be some kind of hunting dog and when I looked at beagle, it said that beagles are friendly and good for pets and Hiro is very friendly to everyone (except for Yuki most of the time) so I thought beagle fit him perfectly. As for Suguru being a hamster, the original plan was him being a mouse, but there are such thing as field mice and I wanted to give Hiro a buddy he hangs around with so I thought about tiny rodent like creatures that could be used as pets and I ended up with hamster. It has nothing to do with his personality. I just thought it would be cute and funny to have him as a hamster. So that's why I chose specific animals for them. So anyways, here's the next chapter. I wonder what Shuichi and Yuki will have for food? Well, I'm not gonna tell you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

What's up, Dog and Cat

GROWL!

"Will you tell your stomach to shut up?" the wolfdog barked at the kitten "We will find food soon!"

"I'm sorry Yuki. I'm just so hungry." the kitten meowed.

Yuki and Shuichi had been walking around for hours and there was nothing but trees, grass, and broken branches. They needed to get some food in them but they couldn't find anything. If they liked berries or leaves, they would eat that, but no, they are a wolfdog and a kitten. They need meat.

GROWL!

"If your stomach growls one more time, I am gonna throw you up a tree, which I know you won't be able to climb off of."

"But I can't help it! I'm so hungry!"

"This is why I hate cats unless they are my meal."

"Well sorry. This cat is not avalible for anyone's meal."

"Why you..."

Before Yuki could continue, he smelled something; something he loved to want to smell. He brought his nose close to the ground and began searching for the owner of that delicious smell. Shuichi followed Yuki in curiousity. When they got closer to the scent, Yuki was pleased at what it was. There in front of them was a brown fuzzy creature that was as big as Shuichi with blue eyes, long ears, a pink nose, and a tiny tail eating some leaves on a bush. The wolfdog smirked at the sight. Shuichi tilted his head to the side; unsure of what that creature was.

"Yuki?" he asked "What is that?"

"That" Yuki stated "Is lunch!" He made his starting position and when the creature didn't expect it, he pounced on it. The creature screamed in fear.

"Please don't eat me! Please! I don't taste good!" cried the creature and to prove its point, it grabbed one of its ears and started biting on it "See? I don't taste good, nanoda!"

Shuichi ran over to Yuki and looked at the creature in pain. "Yuki. Don't try to eat it! It doesn't want to be eaten!"

"This is the forest. It's eat or be eaten, and personally, I want to eat! Especially a juicy rabbit!"

The kitten jumped onto Yuki's back and bit the wolfdog's ear. Yuki pulled back and tried to get Shuichi off him. After Yuki wasn't focusing of the creature, Shuichi let go and hopped off. He walked over to the creature.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you, nanoda!" said the creature "I'm glad I wasn't eaten. It's a good thing you were around. Us rabbits have to stick together, right? Though you look like a strange rabbit, nanoda."

"I'm not a rabbit. I'm a cat!"

"A cat? Well, that explains your short ears and long tail, nanoda."

"So you are called 'a rabbit'?"

"Yes! My name's Ryuichi. And this" he points to beside him "is Kumagoro!"

"There's no one there." Yuki finally spoke up annoyed; trying to keep his control on eating the rabbit.

Ryuichi gasped and hugged the air. "It's alright, Kumagoro. That big dog is just a meanie."

"Yuki, how can you be so mean to Kumagoro?" asked Shuichi.

Yuki looked over at the kitten with surprise. He knew the kitten was an idiot, but he didn't think he was _that_ big of an idiot. What he wouldn't give to eat both the feline and the bunny, but if he ate Shuichi, Master would be displeased. Even if he was dead, Master was still watching Yuki and he would tell if Shuichi suddenly died by Yuki. Too bad he couldn't eat the bunny because the kitten seemed to become good friends with it.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, nanoda!" said Ryuichi "What's your name?"

"I'm Shuichi, and the big dog here is Yuki." said Shuichi.

"Nice to meet you. It's good to meet new friends. Of course, I don't really have a lot of friends."

"I can see why." said Yuki.

"Do you want me to bite your ear again?" Shuichi hissed.

"You aren't the boss of me, you damn cat. You are breakfast, lunch, and dinner with legs."

"If I'm really a meal with legs, how come you don't eat me?"

"Weren't you the one who said that you are a cat that's not available to be anyone's meal? Stick to your word."

"When did I say that?"

Yuki was getting really pissed. And starving at the same time wasn't helping it. Why did he have to be tortured so?

!

Ryuichi ran under the bush. Yuki looked over at the kitten who was now lying on his stomach. The feline laughed nervously. "Sorry. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought!"

The wolfdog sighed. "That makes two of us."

"Are you guys hungry?" asked the rabbit, coming out from under the bush "You could have some leaves or I can show you a good berry patch."

"That crap is food for prey." said Yuki "And I am not prey. I'm going to look for food that I can eat and I won't get annoyed by it." He walked off, leaving Shuichi for the second time that day.

"Yuki! Wait for me, damn it!" Shuichi yelled "Sorry, but we've gotta find our own food. Bye Ryuichi. Bye Kumagoro." And so the kitten followed his wolfdog friend. Ryuichi watches them leave, then looks over at where Kumagoro's supposed to be in his eyes.

"I hope they will be alright too, Kumagoro." He hops away, wishing that his new friends, the wolfdog and the kitten, find food and don't _become_ food.

**Pinkshuchan: That's Chapter 4. Sorry that it's short but I'll put more stuff in next chapter. Read and Review!**


	5. Warning! Danger!

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey this is Pinkshuchan! In the last chapter of A Walk On The Wild Side, Shuichi and Yuki met Ryuichi the rabbit and his invisible friend Kumagoro. We can all see why I chose Ryuichi to be a rabbit. And we know that Ryuichi doesn't go anywhere without Kumagoro, but I couldn't have a rabbit carrying a stuffed animal around. It would be too wierd. So the closest to not being wierd but make Kumagoro non existant to anyone but Ryuichi is I made it that Kumagoro is Ryuichi's invisible friend. Also, I'll be honest here, but where there was that exclaimation mark there on the last chapter, there was supposed to be a very long GROWL coming from Shuichi, so if anyone wonders about that, that's what it is. It wouldn't let me put it in no matter how much I tried so that's to also let you know. I could try putting in a growl, but I'm too lazy to fiz it. But enough of this idle chit chat. Onto the show!**

Chapter 5

Warning! Danger!

GROWL!

"Ugh. Why can't you be like other cats and _not _have such a big appetite. You're worse than a pig."

"What's a pig?"

"Nevermind."

The wolfdog and the kitten continued their quest to find food. However, it was not going good so far. Ever since they left Ryuichi, it had been nothing but vegetation around all over again. You'd think that in a forest there would be more animals around. Yuki was starting to regret listening to Shuichi and not eat that stupid rabbit. There were millions of them! He could eat one and it wouldn't matter. Besides, Ryuichi said so himself that he doesn't have any friends, so all the other rabbits couldn't possibly care. But no, he had to listen to the damn cat.

GROWL! GROWL! GROWL!

Yuki looks back at Shuichi who had lost his balance by his stomach. It wasn't just loud but powerful too. Yuki sighed. "Get on."

Shuichi looked up at him confused. Get on what? A tree? Yuki sat down with his back facing Shuichi.

"Get on my back. I can't have you slowing me down with that annoying stomach of yours. Unless you prefer I leave you here."

Shuichi rushed onto the wolfdog's back. He didn't want to be in the forest alone. Yuki howled with pain as the kitten climbed up with his claws digging in. It wasn't long until the pain stopped and Shuichi was on Yuki's back. Yuki stood up and started walking. This had to be the best way that they can look for food without that stomach of Shuichi's can't slow them down.

GROWL!

Yuki felt like he wasn't carrying the very hungry feline anymore. But how? He looked behind him to see that Shuichi had fallen off. Yuki had a feeling that Shuichi's stomach was gonna give them trouble until they found food and fast. Shuichi looked around his surroundings and saw something that caught his eye.

"Yuki?" he meowed "I thought you said cats can't survive in the forest."

"They can't. It's not their territory."

"Then how come there's a cat there?"

"What?" The wolfdog walked over and looked in the direction Shuichi was looking at. It was a black cat like creature with a white stripe on its back. "That's not a cat, you damn cat. It's a skunk."

"Oh. Maybe it knows where we can find food!" The kitten was about to walk over to it until Yuki held his tail with his paw.

"You stupid cat. You can't just walk up to a skunk. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? What do you mean?"

"A skunk is known to be the master of causing odors which would stick on you and it would be impossible to get off. If you are a predator, your prey would notice you coming a mile away."

"Wait! What's an odor?"

"Another word for stink."

"Oh. So if a skunk sticks stink on us if we get close by asking, then what do we do?"

"Watch and learn."

Yuki moves a little closer to the skunk, but not close enough to get into range for the stink and barks. The skunk jumped in fear; letting out the stink. He noticed the wolfdog and cowered in fear. Shuichi walked up beside Yuki.

"It's alright." said Shuichi "We won't do anything to you. Promise."

"I didn't spray you, did I?" asked the skunk.

"Nope. I avoided that." said Yuki.

The skunk was relieved. "I'm glad. If I accidentally hit someone with my spray, I may be kicked out of the forest. I can't get kicked out. I've spent my entire life here." He kneeled in front of them. "Please don't tell them I accidentally hit you with my spray." The skunk started crying.

Shuichi put his paw on top of the skunks head. "Don't worry. We won't tell. We only wanted to ask you if there's something for us to eat."

"Do you like bugs?" The wolfdog and kitten showed a look of disgust on their face. "I guess not. I, on the other hand love bugs. But everyone's been complaining about the bug population in the forest has been going down in an alarming rate. If they find out that I am the one eating all the bugs, they may have my head." He started shaking. "What will I do if they found out? I can't move out of the forest. It's my home. But if they catch me, I'll be a dead skunk."

"I'm guessing you are one of those nervous skunks." said Yuki.

"Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not nervous! Ha ha ha." He jumped and ran behind Yuki's front legs just by hearing a bird chirp. Yuki sighed.

"Let's go Cat. We may not be able to find food with this skunks help." Shuichi nodded and followed.

"WAIT!" the skunk caught up. "Don't go that way! If you do, you'll be in danger from _the bear_!"

"Oh no! Not _the bear_!" said Shuichi "Wait, what's a bear?"

"_The_ _bear_ is a very big scary creature that would slash you in many different ways and then eat every part of you. Even the bones!"

"I'm sure Yuki can take care of him."

"I can if that type of bear even exists, but that is a ridiculous story. Bears don't eat just any type of animal or eat their bones. And yes, there is only one bear in this whole forest but it doesn't make it more... ... ... You know what? Let's go another direction. Somewhere away from bears. Especially that one."

So Yuki and Shuichi went the other direction. Shuichi didn't know what was going on. One moment, Yuki was agreeing that he could take on a bear, and the next moment he wants to avoid it. What could be the problem?

"Yuki? What's wrong?" the kitten asked "You said so yourself that you can take care of a bear. Why are we avoiding one?"

"Because I just don't wanna deal with a bear. Besides, I can't fight properly on an empty stomach." the wolfdog replied.

"But Yuki..."

"Grrrrrrrrr."

"For the last time! Shut your damn stomach up!"

"That wasn't me Yuki."

They stopped. If that wasn't Shuichi's stomach then what...? Yuki's eyes widened with fear. Shuichi hid behind Yuki. They knew that it was a bear. And it was getting closer!

"Run." said Yuki "Run. I'll hold him back as long as possible. You get the hell out of here."

"But Yuki..."

"RUN! RUN NOW!"

Shuichi didn't like it when Yuki barked at him so he ran. He ran as fast and as far away as he could until he stopped; realizing something. Master's dying wish was for the two of them to stay together and help the other survive. If he was running away, he was letting Yuki down. There was only one thing to do.

"I'M COMING YUKI!" He ran back ready to fight a bear when he saw something that just made him go 'what the...?'

A giant honey colored creature with small round ears was sitting like a human and was... hugging Yuki? It didn't look like Yuki liked it though. He was trying to squirm his way out. When he succeeded, he jumped away and was about to run away until the big creature grabbed him again. As he was being pulled back, Yuki was clawing at the ground trying to get away. Shuichi had never seen him that scared from the couple of months they knew each other.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the creature which Shuichi guessed was a bear "You're so cute I just wanna squeeze you."

"Let go of me!" barked Yuki "Let go of me, damn it!"

It would be now or never. "Excuse me." meowed Shuichi. The bear looked over at him.

"Well, what do ya know. It's a cat! I haven't seen one here since... ever. What can I do you for?"

"Um... you have my friend in your paws and... well..."

"Say no more." The bear put Yuki down. "Eiri. You never told me you became friends with such a cute little cat."

"Eiri? His name is Yuki."

"No. His name is Eiri."

"Yuki!"

"Eiri!"

"Yuki!"

"Eiri!"

"Yuki!"

"Eiri!"

"YUKI!"

"EIRI!"

"ENOUGH!"

The cat and the bear look over at the wolfdog. "Let me explain." he said "Yuki is the name that Master gave me when he took me in. My real name is Eiri."

"How come you never told me this?" asked the kitten.

"You never asked."

"Yeah! Because I never thought..."

GROWL!

Shuichi fell onto his stomach again. "So... hungry."

"Eiri, have you been starving the little guy?" asked the bear "Come with me. I take you to get some fish."

The kitten's ears stood up at fish. "Did you say 'fish'? There's fish here?"

"They are all around us. There's a river that surrounds the whole forest. That's where I get my meal of fish. Come on."

And so, the bear took the feline and the wolfdog to the river. Shuichi didn't know how to catch fish because he was never taught and Yuki didn't know because Master always caught it for him. The bear realized this and taught the two how to catch fish.

"Catching fish is easy. All you have to do is stand in the water, prepare your claws and when one comes at you, grab it. I'll show you."

He goes into the water and starts going after some fish. After a few minutes, he caught one. "That's how you do it. You try."

Shuichi being the most hungry tried it first. He went to the most shallow bit of the river he could find considering his size and made his attempt. He took a few tries, and when I mean _a few_ tries, I'm talking about 19 tries. On his 20th try, he finally caught one. He brings in back to shore and starts eating.

"Good job, cat!" said the bear.

Shuichi lifts his head from his meal. "Thanks!" he said "And my name is Shuichi."

"Nice to meet you, Shuichi. I'm Tohma."

Tohma and Shuichi continued talking as Yuki went to grab his meal of fish. However, Yuki wasn't doing as good as Shuichi did.

"So, how did you know Yuki?"

"I know everyone who lives in this whole forest."

"Everyone? Does that mean you know Hiro, Suguru and Ryuichi?"

"You mean the beagle, the hamster, and the rabbit? Yep!"

"Do you know any skunks?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"We met a skunk before we came here. He told us not to meet you because he said you were a big scary creature that would eat any animal and their bones."

"I think I know who you're talking about. Sakano is a very nervous skunk. He always thinks every problem in this forest is his fault. For example, the bug population. He thinks that it's his fault the population is shrinking when he doesn't realize that he's not the only animal who loves eating bugs. I eat a few myself."

Yuki finally managed to grab his share of fish. Tohma stood up on his back legs like a human and looked around. "I should get going. There are berries that just won't eat themselves you know."

"Thank you Tohma." said Shuichi as the bear left. When he left, the kitten faced Yuki. "I don't see why he's so scary."

"It's because he's a bear." said the wolfdog "But other than that, he can be nice when he wants to."

"Why are _you_ so scared of him."

"I'm not scared of him."

"You're not? Good, because he's right behind you."

Yuki jumped around; his hair sticking up in fear. The feline laughed. "See? You _are_ scared of him."

"I'm not. Well, not exactly. The only thing that makes me a little scared of him is his hugs. You would be scared too if he gives you those hugs everytime he sees you. Anyways, get some more fish for yourself. I'm going to hunt by myself. Fish can only do so much for me. Whatever you do, stay near the river. If a predator comes at you, hide until I come. Got it?"

Shuichi nodded and Yuki went off to look for _proper_ food for himself.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review everyone!**


	6. A Wolfdog Named Eiri

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey! This is Pinkshuchan! Sorry it took a while. Yes, Sakano is a skunk and Tohma's a bear. Why? I thought these animals fit them perfectly. Sakano being a nervous skunk who would let out his stink when he gets really scared is funny, and you have to admit that Tohma as a bear fits because of how he's like in the actual manga. Also, I bet you guys got surprised at Yuki having two names even though he's a wolfdog. If not, then oh well. But let's see more about what Yuki was really like before he met Master. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 6

A Wolfdog Named Eiri

Yuki walked through the green that was the forest. He was feeling guilty leaving Shuichi alone at the river, but there was something he had to do. He said that fish could only do so much to fill his stomach, but the truth was it was already filling. There was a different reason why he needed to leave Shuichi alone and go into the forest.

"Come out Tohma!" he barked "I know you didn't leave to find berries."

Tohma appeared out of very big bushes that were able to cover him. "Nothing gets past your nose and intellect, doesn't it?"

"What are you up to?"

"What do you think? Your brother and sister had been worried about you since that human took you away."

"He didn't take me away. He saved me. I was about to die out there on the other side of the forest where the wildest of wolves were. I was only a pup."

"But you didn't leave when he saved you."

"Well... I needed to repay him."

"Did you?"

Yuki lowered his head. "He died before I could."

"What about that cat? You wouldn't have been starving if you didn't have him around. He's a pain in the tail, isn't he? Why didn't you eat him?"

Yuki knew that it was because Master told him to take care of Shuichi, but his heart... it was saying something else. That he actually cared for the annoying feline and wanted to protect him. That's impossibe! The damn cat had been a pest since day one. Why _didn't _he eat him if he was really such a bother? Why?

"I don't know." he replied.

"Anyways, it should be a good idea to see your sister and brother, don't you agree?" the bear asked.

The wolfdog was silent but nodded his head slightly. He'll go see them, tell them he's fine, then leave and go back to the river to make sure that annoying furball of a damn cat didn't get in trouble or worse eaten. Why did he feel so worried? No, he was not worried! That damn cat was an annoyance. He didn't care if anything happened to him. At least, he thought so. They kept walking around the forest until Tohma told Yuki to wait for him. Yuki sat down and waited. He hoped it wouldn't take too long. Who knows what that damn cat could be doing? Maybe he could be drowning in the river or maybe he ate something poisonous. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something in the bush beside him. He walked up to it carefully and examined what it could be. Suddenly, whatever was in the bush jumped out and tackled him. It looked like Yuki but it was smaller and all black instead of all white.

"Bro! It's good to see you! I haven't seen you since that time with the wildest of wolves attacking us and that human taking you away. Good thing you weren't turned into a meal!"

Yuki knew that voice well. And he wished he didn't. "Get off of me, Tatsuha!" he barked.

The black wolf or Tatsuha did what the wolfdog told him too. "You're as grumpy as ever, Bro." he said "You need to losen up a bit! You're a wolf! You can be as silly and wild as you want!"

"No thanks. I'm fine being a grumpy wolfdog."

It wasn't long until Tohma came back with a brown female wolf. "There he is, Mika." he said "Though I guess Tatsuha found him first."

The brown wolf or Mika as Tohma called her walked up to Yuki. "I'm glad to see you are alright, Eiri. We have been worried if that human had done anything to hurt you."

"He didn't do anything, Mika." said Yuki "Now that you both have seen that I'm alright, I'm outta here."

"Not so fast, Eiri." said Mika "We haven't seen you in months and you're going to try to leave again? You are our brother!"

"Correction. Half brother. You and Tatsuha both have wolf mothers. My mother was a hound dog."

"That doesn't change the fact that we are family. Why are you leaving so quickly?"

"I have something important to do."

"Something to do about that cat." said Tohma. Everyone looked at him. "Oops! Was I not suppossed to say that out loud? My bad!"

Yuki glared at him. He knew the bear did that on purpose. He growled, turned around, and was about to head back to the river until Mika moved in front of him.

"Eiri what's Tohma talking about?" she asked "What does he mean by 'cat'?"

"Well..." Yuki was about to explain until Tatsuha interrupted.

"Maybe he brought that cat back for us to eat! Pretend to be friends and then when the time is right... DINNERTIME!"

Yuki smacked him with his paw. "It's not that. The human that took me died and told me to take care of the pest."

The two wolves and the bear looked like they understood. "When are you going to start?" asked Tohma.

"I'm going to do it now if you would just let me go."

They moved aside and let him through so he could return to the river and check up on the cat. Tatsuha looked over at Mika. "Hey Sis?" he asked "What do you think Bro's gonna do with the body?"

"I don't know." she replied "Maybe he will let us eat off the remains."

Meanwhile back to Yuki. He continued walking through the forest when he made it back to the river. When he got there, he didn't see the little furball anywhere.

"Hey! Damn cat! Come out!" he barked. But there was no response. No cry, no meow, no nothing. Nothing but silence. "Damn it." he muttered "I told him not to leave the river." He ran around searching every tree and cave he could find, but there was no Shuichi. Where was he? He didn't get eaten, did he? Where did he go? Yuki started to get a little worried. He felt like he was about to cry. All this for a damn cat. What was he going to do?

**Pinkshuchan: Oh no! What do you guys think happened to Shuichi? Read and Review!**


	7. Curiousity Almost Killed The Cat

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry for not uploading in a while. I've been busy and I've been having Writer's Block. It was so sad last chapter when Yuki came back to the river and Shuichi was nowhere to be seen. What do you think happened to him? We'll find out this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Curiousity Almost Killed The Cat

Yuki had been gone a long time and Shuichi started to worry. However, he knew Yuki wouldn't get himself hurt so easily so he just waited for him near the river. He remembered everything Yuki told him to do. Stay near the river and if a predator came, hide until Yuki came for him. It wasn't that hard for Shuichi to remember those exact words. But he was bored and really lonely. He needed to do something. He had fun chasing a butterfly while staying near the river. But it flew away and he got bored again. What can he do to kill time while waiting for Yuki to come back?

GROWL!

"Are you kidding me?" he said aloud "I already had some fish. Why am I hungry again?" He decided that it wasn't the best idea to argue and went to the river to get some more fish. He went to the shallow part of the river and started fishing when he started to wonder something. He started to wonder if the fish in the deeper part of the river tasted better than the fish in the shallow side. There was only one way to find out. He got out of the river and moved along side it until he knew he was at the deeper part of the river. It looked like the current got stronger as the river got deeper so Shuichi knew that he had to be careful when fishing at the deeper side. He stood near the edge and tried to get any of the fish he saw in the river. However, the fish were too far to reach and he had to move closer. Even then, he was still too far from the fish and tried moving closer. But when he moved closer, he couldn't keep his balance and ended up falling into the river.

The river's current was pulling him farther away from where he was waiting for Yuki. Shuichi tried to keep his head above water. Maybe Yuki would be coming back and notice Shuichi floating away in the river and try to rescue him. But as Shuichi was floating away, he didn't see Yuki come by. Maybe he did that to abandon the kitten. Maybe, he had grown tired of the tiny feline and used that as an excuse to leave him. No, Shuichi refused to believe that. Yuki may be a grumpy wolfdog and he can be very cruel to him sometimes, but he was not heartless. Even a wolfdog like Yuki can be caring. If not, he wouldn't have kept the kitten by his side. But it could only be for Master. He knew with the two months that they were together that Yuki would only do things for Master and not just to be kind. As he was floating in the river, he looked at the direction he was floating and noticed that the river was cutting off. The water was falling down to lower ground with a few sharp rocks meeting it. Shuichi tried to swim as hard as he could away from the waterfall, but his paws were weren't strong enough. He ended up falling down the waterfall and went down into the mist the water left.

He was quite the lucky kitten because he managed to survive the waterfall. At least, he barely survived. The rocks were sharp enough to cut through the skin and had blood oozing out onto his fur. With the remaining energy he had in himself, he swam to one side of the river and collapsed. The moment he laid his head on the ground, he lost consciousness.

Close by, a doe, a raccoon, and a field mouse were walking while having a nice chat when they noticed the kitten lying on the ground close to the river. At first, they thought he was dead when they noticed that he was still breathing.

"Oh dear." said the field mouse "The poor thing fell from the waterfall no doubt. It's a miracle he's still alive."

"He's so soaked." said the doe "If he stays like this, he'll die from the cold. At least, if the wolves don't get to him first."

"We have to keep him warm and protect him from the wolves." said the raccoon "I'll go find Claude and Judy. They'll know what to do. You both stay there and protect the little guy." With that said, the raccoon ran off leaving her friends the doe and the field mouse to take care of the tiny feline.

"As much as I want to help protect him, I can't stay for long." said the field mouse "I have a whole family of mice to take care of."

"It's all right." said the doe "I can take care of him."

"Are you sure? What if wolves come?"

"Don't worry. I'll give them a good kick if they do."

"Ok. Then I'll leave him to you." And so, the field mouse ran home to her family; leaving the doe by herself. She brought the kitten close to her, tried to wash the blood off his fur, and snuggled him close to her to keep him warm and dry him from the water. Doing all that caused her to fall asleep and she knew that if wolves came, she would hear them and deal with them before they try to get the kitten.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, here's the chapter. After a long Writer's Block, I finally have something down for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but like I said I had Writer's Block and couldn't think of anymore. Read and Review everyone!**


	8. Life in the Forest

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while again. Again I was busy and had writer's block but now I have the next chapter! Last chapter, Shuichi fell down the waterfall and luckily survived. I guess it's true what they say about cats having nine lives. What will happen to Shuichi now? Who are these animals that are taking care of him? Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 8

Life in the Forest

Somewhat cold wind blew close to the river as the doe took care of the kitten. She was currently awaiting for the raccoon to come back with a couple of her friends. She didn't know what was taking her so long. Then again, the two friends she was looking for were a couple of foxes that always caused trouble so they were pretty hard to stay in one place. As she laid there with the kitten sleeping beside her, the field mouse came back.

"Has he woke up yet?" she asked the doe.

"No." said the doe "He hasn't woken up this whole time. I wonder if something's wrong with him?"

"Well, has Reiji come back with Claude and Judy yet?"

"Nope. I wonder what's taking them so long. This little kitten could be dying for all we know."

"Don't worry. He's breathing. Still, you're right! It doesn't give them an excuse to abandon us here. Although, you have to admit, he is pretty cute."

"Don't you have a husband?"

"I'm just saying the kitten's cute. You know I love Tetsuya more than anything in the whole forest."

Before they could talk anymore, the raccoon came with the two foxes. One of them was carrying a bowl while the other one carried some kind of carton.

"What took you so long, Reiji?" asked the field mouse.

"Sorry guys." said the raccoon "We had to get something."

"What is it?" asked the doe.

"We brought a carton of milk and a bowl." said one of the foxes who was male "If you know anything about cats, they love milk."

They started making a hole into the carton and poured the milk into the bowl. They then moved the bowl close to the kitten. "Now we wait." said the male fox.

"How long?" asked the raccoon.

"When the milk gets into his senses, he will wake up and drink some." said the female fox.

Right on cue, the kitten started standing up and sniffing the air until he found the bowl of milk. He then started drinking the milk and enjoying it. It had been so long since he had milk; he wondered if he was dreaming. When he looked up after drinking a bit of milk, he saw the doe, the field mouse, the raccoon, and the two foxes. He backed away from them; afraid that they would try to hurt him.

"Stay back!" he said as he raised his paw "I have really sharp claws and I'm not afraid to use them."

"It's ok." said the doe "We're not trying to hurt you. We only wanted to see if you were ok. Now please put your paw down." The kitten did exactly what the doe asked. "Thank you. Now I guess you're curious on our names. The raccoon is Reiji. She may be small but she's deadly."

"Nice meeting you, cat!" said Reiji.

"Then we have Noriko the field mouse. She's a mother of lots of mice, but to everyone here, she's the mother of the forest."

"How do you do?" said Noriko.

"The two foxes are Claude and Judy. They're considered the smartest and slyest in all of the forest."

"Pleasure to meet you." said the female fox "I'm Judy and this is my husband Claude."

"Dear!" said the male fox "In front of everyone, I'm K, remember?"

"Whatever you say." said Judy.

The male fox looked back at the feline. "Now, for a proper introduction. Now, as everyone says, my name is Claude, but please call me K. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you." said the kitten. He looked back at the doe. "What about you?"

"Oh yes, of course." said the doe "My name is Ayaka. And what's yours?"

"Shuichi."

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you, Shuichi."

Shuichi was happy meeting some new friends in the forest considering that the forest was his new home. They ended up playing lots of games and having fun. They even taught a lot of things like everything of life in the forest and about all the creatures that live there as well as how to properly swim and helped him swim through the strongest current. Everything they did, it made the kitten become stronger. When nighttime came, everyone except Ayaka left the river. Because of the cold wind blowing through the night, she allowed Shuichi to sleep with her. However, Shuichi couldn't find himself to fall asleep that night. Was it because of the serene background or the fact that it's perfectly quiet? No, he knew it wasn't that. He looked up at the starry sky which was perfectly cleared from any trees. 'What is Yuki doing?' he wondered. Probably couldn't sleep like Shuichi. He doubted that though. The thought of that made him start crying. He got up and walked over to a sturdy rock that he could stand on and did what Yuki did when he missed someone; he started crying at the moon. Because he wasn't a wolfdog though, the best he could do was meow. Tears fell down his cheeks as he started meowing up at the moon. Maybe if Yuki was close by, he would hear Shuichi's meows and run to him. But as he meowed, the wolfdog didn't come as he hoped. He didn't want to think that he didn't care about him.

Meanwhile, very far away from where Shuichi was, Yuki was up on a big rock, howling at the moon; hoping that Shuichi would hear him and come back to him. But the only sound besides his cries were the rustle of the leaves on the trees and other wolves. He wasn't going to give up though. He didn't want to think that the tiny feline was already something's meal. He was willing to howl for him to come back even if it took him all night. He then wondered something. Why did he care this much? He never cared before. In fact, he should be glad to be rid of a cute, soft, cuddly, little thing. So why did he feel like his heart was about to burst? He never admitted it to anyone; not even himself, but there had been times during the two months he and the feline were together that he would look at him and wonder how a cat be so naive and carefree all the time?' He also wondered what it was like to feel another's warmth beside him. There had been times when he wanted to get up and sleep beside the kitten, but then he would dismiss the idea. Ever since the day he and Shuichi ended up having to sleep together in the shed, Yuki had yearned to sleep with the tiny feline again. To nuzzle his head on that tiny body. To hear those loud yet cute snores beside him. To know the moment he was asleep that he wasn't alone. He never knew what it was like to have another sleep beside him. His mother was taken away from him when he was just a little pup and the other wolves didn't want to encourage him to be dependant by letting him sleep with them. He kept howling with more emotion. 'Where are you?' he asked Shuichi in his head 'Please be safe!'

Morning came and Shuichi decided that after everything he was taught, he could go out and look for his grumpy companion. He walked over to Ayaka and gave a tiny kiss on the sleeping doe's cheek.

"Thank you for everything." he said and went off to find Yuki. But before he could do so, a skinny leg went in front of him. Ayaka was awake.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to find my friend. We got separated because of my damn curiousity and now I need to make it up to him by looking for him."

"The forest is a dangerous place if you're not careful. Would you like me to come with you? Many say I'm beautiful yet deadly and I can really give a good kick."

"Thank you, but this is something I need to do on my own."

The doe nodded and nuzzled her head against the kitten "Just be careful, ok?"

The kitten nuzzled his head in return. "Thank you. I will." And so, he left the doe by the river and went to find Yuki. He worried that if he finds him, the wolfdog would do something mean to him or worse, abandon him. That didn't stop him though. He didn't care if the only reason why he had been taking care of the kitten because of Master's last wish. All he wanted now was to be with Yuki. That's all he wants. That's all he needs.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww. This is a sweet chapter. Will Shuichi and Yuki find one another? Will they deal with danger on the way? Read and Review!**


	9. Beware the Bear

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! I know it's been a while again. Summer's almost over and that makes me sad, but on the plus side, there's a game I really want that comes out in September so I'm really excited for that. Now I think you guys know why all those characters are that cerain animal so I'm not going to explain it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Beware the Bear

The forest was glowing green with the sun's light hitting the leaves of the trees, the ground was covered with broken branches and dirt and young animals went out to play with their brothers and sisters; causing Yuki to feel nervous and uneasy. Seeing the little things playing around reminded him too much about Shuichi and it made him worried if the kitten was really dead or not. No! There was no way he would believe it. He continued walking through the forest looking for his feline friend. Where could he had gone off to? Suddenly, as he was walking, he heard footsteps following him. He stopped and turned round. There was no one there. He continued walking again until he heard the footsteps again. He stopped and turned again. Again, there was no one. It made Yuki wonder; was that Shuichi? Was he fooling around with him? No, the footsteps sounded too big to be Shuichi's. In fact, the footsteps sounded like they were the size of a bear. Then, before Yuki could even think, He felt himself being picked up and hugged.

"Found you, Eiri!" That voice only belonged to one person.

"Let go of me, Tohma." Yuki barked "I don't have time for this."

"What do you mean you don't have time? You don't have time to be with me, your lovable friend, the bear?"

"I wouldn't exactly call you lovable. You're big enough to kill a mouse."

"But I've never killed a mouse before. I've always been very careful."

"I do not care! Just let me go!"

Tohma put Yuki down. "Well, you're no fun. Honestly Eiri, you weren't like this before. It was because of that human, wasn't it? Because he kept you trapped in some awful place, right? And that cat didn't make things even better. Maybe he was trained by that human to annoy you and make you starve."

"Master and Shuichi are not like that." Yuki growled "Master is a kind human who respects all of nature. And Shuichi is still at the age where he needs to be taken care of and learn right and wrong. I know that they wouldn't try to hurt me on purpose. You don't know Master and you never will and maybe if you got to know Shuichi like I did, you will see that he's nothing but a little, annoying, good for nothing... sweet... adorable... loving kitten..." He lowered his head; not wanting to show his vulnerable side to Tohma. His heart was ready to burst, his legs were ready to fall onto the hard ground covered with pointy branches and soft grass, his eyes couldn't keep themselves open. Tohma placed his paw onto the wolfdog's head.

"Please don't be upset, Eiri." he said "Maybe you're right. Maybe if I got to get to know him a little better, I can see why he's so special. Why don't I help you find him? If the two of us look for him, it would be faster."

Yuki looked up at the bear with disbelief. "Really? Tohma, the bear that doesn't think of anyone else besides himself and the wolves?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your friend, aren't I? I'll help you look for him."

"Thank you, Tohma. If you find him, look for me." With that said, Yuki went off to continue his search for Shuichi. Tohma on the other hand started walking a direction different from Yuki; not planning to look for Shuichi so Yuki would have to take care of the annoying pest, but to have him killed somehow. Yuki was not the same strong independant wolfdog he used to be, and Tohma knew that the blame belonged to the human and the kitten. Since the human is already dead, he would have to dispose of the kitten. Then, Yuki would give up on him and go back to being a lone wolf again.

Meanwhile, Shuichi was finding himself lost in the forest. Without Yuki there to guide him, he didn't know if he was going north or south. Maybe he was going east or west? Or maybe northeast, northwest, southeast, or southwest? As you could already tell, he was completely unsure on where he was meant to go. He was starting to think that Yuki was right. That cats don't belong in the forest. Still, he wasn't going to give up. He was going to find Yuki even if he may risk becoming something's meal. He continued walking onward even he was not sure where he was. He was so determined on continuing his search and finding Yuki that he wasn't looking at where he was going and it resulted with him rolling down a hill. It was a really big hill. Finally, he reached the bottom and landed on his stomach. His body was aching all over.

"Aww, you poor little thing. Are you ok?"

Shuichi recognized that voice and looked up. "Tohma! I'm glad to see you!" He tried to stand up but he couldn't. Tohma placed his paw underneath the kitten and pushed him up. "Thanks Tohma."

"Don't mention it!" he said "Why are you here by yourself? Where's Eiri?"

"I had to be curious and ended up getting myself separated from him. Now I'm looking for him."

"How did you get yourself separated from him?"

"I wanted to know if the fish tasted better in the deeper side of the river and I ended up caught in the current. I couldn't help it. I was hungry and Yuki was away for a very long time. A part of me thinks he doesn't like me."

"Nonsense. Would he really put up with you if he didn't?"

"He could be doing it for Master. His last wish before he died was for Yuki and I to protect each other and help each other out in the forest."

"Well, if he doesn't like you, then he's missing out. After all, who could hate a cute sweet little thing like you? You know, Eiri used to be a sweet little thing as well. I remember when he was just a pup, I would always hold him in my paws. He doesn't now, but back then, he liked it when I held him in my paws."

"I'm sure I could do that!"

"No offense, but your paws are too tiny to hold him."

Tohma was right. Shuichi doesn't have big paws to hold Yuki with and keep him safe. All he ever did was be a nuisance to Yuki and always get into trouble. The thought of it really made him feel bad.

"Do you want to still look for him?" Tohma asked. Shuichi didn't know how to respond. He wanted to see Yuki but maybe that would only cause trouble for him. Still, he could just go see Yuki one last time and then leave him alone. So, he nodded. "In that case, follow me."

Shuichi followed Tohma until they reached a part of the forest with enough trees to make the whole area dark. Why did Tohma bring him here? Was Yuki really there? A part of him was unsure while another part of him knew to trust Tohma. After all, he knew Yuki long before Shuichi did.

"So, Yuki really used to live here as a pup?" asked Shuichi.

"Of course." said Tohma "Lots of wolves live in this part of the forest. They prefer dark places. Why else do you think they always howl at night?"

"Well, Yuki did like going into dark places."

"See? Now why don't you just move along and look for him."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I would love to but I have made lots of plans for today like look for delicious bugs. Of course, sometimes I like to do that to freak out Sakano. He's one really nervous skunk. You have to admit, it's sometimes funny to see him scared over a branch that just happened to break from the tree and fell to the ground."

Shuichi nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll see you later, Tohma and thanks again."

"Bye!" said Tohma, then in a softer voice he said "And I won't be seeing you later. Not after you get yourself eaten by the wildest of wolves, which by the way are not from the wolf clan Eiri comes from." The bear walked away, happy that his job to get rid of the cat was complete.

**Pinkshuchan: Grr. Tohma's being a meanie. What will happen to Shuichi? Will he get himself eaten? What will Yuki do when he finds out? Find out next chapter. Read and Review everyone!**


	10. Wolfdog to the Rescue

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan and yes I managed to upload this next chapter fast. Ever since the last chapter, I had ideas flowing through my head about what will happen next so yeah. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Wolfdog to the Rescue

Yuki continued on his search for Shuichi. He didn't know how much more worry he was going to take. If he didn't find Shuichi soon, he would have to admit that Shuichi might be dead. No! He didn't want to think that. Not Shuichi. Shuichi was a pure kind hearted kitten who doesn't deserve to be eaten.

"Mr. Wolf!"

Yuki turned around as he knew that he was the only wolf in this part of the forest. He saw something small and brown coming his way. It was apparently hopping up on the trees. Then it started falling off the trees and landed right beside Yuki. It looked like a rabbit. He knew it was the crazy rabbit with the invisible friend. What was his name again? It sounded similar to Shuichi. That's right, it was Ryuichi.

"What do you want?" he asked the rabbit.

The rabbit got up. "Well, I... Um... I don't remember, nanoda."

The wolfdog sighed. "If you've forgotten, then leave. I can't be wasting time on you when I should be looking for the damn cat." Yuki didn't want to make himself sound soft by calling Shuichi by his name. Especially to the rabbit who was a lot like his twin.

"You mean Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yes." said Yuki "Now, if you don't mind..."

"Wait! Shuichi! Shuichi!" The rabbit hopped in front of Yuki. "Shuichi's in danger!"

That got the wolfdog's attention. "What?"

"Yes! Shuichi's in danger! Kumagoro and I were hopping around in the forest; minding our own business, until we saw Shuichi, nanoda! I was calling out to him but he didn't hear me, so we hopped a little closer. Then, we noticed that he was in front of the part of the forest that's really dark. What was that forest called again, nanoda?"

"The other side of the forest?"

"Yes! The other side of the forest, nanoda. I called out to him again, but he didn't hear me. He looked a bit hesitant, but in the end he went in the forest. And then Kumagoro was wondering why you weren't here with him, so we started hopping along the whole forest looking for you, nanoda. And then, here we are, telling you everything about it and why are you standing around? Shuichi's in danger!"

Yuki didn't spare a thought and started running. He knew where the other side of the forest was. That was where he was found by Master. But it's not safe. Master fought off lots of the wildest of wolves to save him. It's why he's still alive. Funny though, as he was running, he heard what sounded like music. Or rather, someone singing.

"Dadada dadada dada da da da dadada dadada dada da da da dadada dadada dada da da da dadada dadadadada."

Yuki looked behind him to see that Ryuichi was on his back singing that song. The wolfdog then stopped. "How did you get on my back?" he growled "I'm pretty sure I moved as fast as I could before you could have a chance to get on."

"Kumagoro and I are excellent at hopping, nanoda!" said Ryuichi.

"Get off!"

"No! We want to help save Shuichi too. We got your back."

"Yes, you do and I want it back."

"C'mon! We want to help save Shuichi."

"Against probably fifty wildest of wolves?"

Ryuichi was silent for a minute. "Bye bye!" Then he hopped off. Yuki then continued heading to the other side of the forest; hoping that Shuichi could survive until he got there.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the forest, Shuichi found himself lost again. The forest was completely dark. It had no light. Fog blinded his senses. He lost count of how many trees he had bumped into while he was in that part of the forest. Yes, the fog was that bad. Shuichi kept walking around, meowing; in hope that Yuki would hear him. It didn't occur to him that others other than Yuki would hear him. Suddenly, he heard growling. He knew it wasn't Yuki. One, it didn't sound like him. Two, the growling was coming from around him. Figures started coming out from the fog. They looked like Yuki but smaller and none of them had white fur. They all had either black, brown, or grey fur. Also, the wolves seemed to have areas on their body where they was no fur. They definitely didn't look like they were part of the same family as Yuki. Did Tohma lie to him? Why? Why did he lie to him and lead him here? Then, a wolf bigger than the others but not as big as Yuki with black fur and more fur than the others walked over to him. He must be the leader.

"Well well well." said the leader "Look what we have here! It's a little kitty kitty!"

"H... hi!" said the kitten, trying to look friendly "My name is Shuichi, and I'm here looking for a friend of mine. He's a wolf like you guys, only he has white fur and lots of it, and he's bigger."

"Impossible!" said one of the wolves "No one is bigger than Taki."

"Well, he is. And I'm looking for him. But I guess you don't know where he is so I'll look somewhere else. Bye!" Before Shuichi could walk away, the leader wolf, Taki, blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked "You came all this way. Why don't you join us for dinner?"

The feline knew what they were talking about and he knew it was not a good idea to stay. "Uh, no thank you. I really must go." He managed to run as fast as he could, but he knew the wolves were after him. He was able to outrun them with his speed, but he didn't focus on what was on the ground. Suddenly, something caught his front left paw and it hurt. He saw that his paw was trapped in something sharp that caused his paw to start bleeding. He looked closely at it to see that it was some kind of metal thing. It was attached to the ground with a chain and it looked like teeth. He concluded that his paw was stuck in a metal jaw. He tried to attack the metal jaw to get it to open and let go of his paw, but it didn't work. He started hissing at it, but even that didn't help the situation. It wasn't long until the wolves caught up to him. Taki walked over to him and noticed what was going on.

"I like my cat with blood." he said as he started to lick the blood flowing from the trap. "Mmm! Delicious!" Shuichi started meowing as loud as he could while whimpering from the pain. "Stop your meowing. No one's coming to your rescue." But the kitten wouldn't stop. He kept going in hope that someone would hear him. Taki opened his mouth; ready to take a bite of his meal. Shuichi made one last loud meow before closing his eyes for the bite. But he felt nothing. Instead, he heard Taki whimper from far away. The kitten opened his eyes to see something white that was bigger than Taki. Taki and the rest of the wolves started running away, but before he was gone, Taki barked "You may be safe for now, Cat, but you will become my meal." Shuichi didn't pay attention. He was just so happy not only that he was saved, but who saved him.

"Yuki!" he meowed happily "I'm so glad to see you, I..." Before he could say anything else, Yuki glared at him. Shuichi felt really guilty and just lowered his head. Everything was silent until Shuichi felt the metal trap open. He looked to see that Yuki managed to gets the trap open and release the kitten's paw. Shuichi pulled his freed paw over to him and started to lick the blood from it. After he was sure that all the blood was gone, he tried to walk, but everytime he tried to balance on his hurt paw, he fell. He tried to stand up but he couldn't keep his balance. He kept trying to stand up until he felt himself picked up from the ground. It was Yuki! Yuki carried the hurt kitten out of that part of the forest and continued on until they reached a familiar spot. It was the cave they stayed in after Master's death. The wolfdog then put him down and started pacing with silence.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Yuki finally spoke after a while a silence "Did it not occur to you that that place was not safe? Did you think that it was any place for a cat to be in?" Before Shuichi could speak, his stomach started growling. Yuki would never admit it, but he missed those annoying loud powerful growls. "Stay here! And when I mean stay, I mean stay!" He walked out of the cave, leaving the hurt kitten alone. Shuichi thought that maybe Yuki was really going to abandon him this time. But if he really wanted to leave him, then why did he save him? It wasn't long until Yuki came back with the biggest fish Shuichi had ever seen. It was big enough for the two of them. He placed it in front of the kitten and started eating. Shuichi only stared at the fish in guilt. When Yuki realized that Shuichi wasn't eating, he looked at him.

"What now?" he asked "I got this fish so we can both eat now eat up."

"I'm nothing but trouble, aren't I?" Shuichi asked "Every little thing that happens is my fault. I can't do anything by myself, I always get myself in danger with every situation, and you always have to suffer because of me. You have to suffer taking care of me and that makes me nothing but some damn cat."

It was silent after the kitten said all those things. He lowered his head and covered it with his not injured paw. It was best if Yuki just abandoned him and went on with his life. Then, Shuichi found himself being flipped over onto his back and looking up at the wolfdog. Yuki lowered his head and nuzzled it against Shuichi's stomach. Shuichi placed his paws against Yuki's face. Shuichi then started to feel his stomach tickling. Yuki was licking his stomach. Shuichi flipped over again onto his stomach, turned around as well as he could without using his hurt paw, and started nuzzling his head against Yuki's.

"I love you Yuki." the kitten meowed "I couldn't bear it if you abandoned me, but I want to think about what's best for you. I want to be able to keep you warm with my body and hold you in my paws, but I'm too small and troublesome. It would be better if you abandoned me..."

"Stop saying that!" Yuki growled "Yes, there are moments when you annoy me and when I wish I wouldn't have to take care of you, but when you disappeared from the river, I was so scared. I was worried you were hurt. Yes, it's annoying but in the end, I'm happy to have you here. Before, I thought everything I did was only to make Master happy, but now I see that what I was actually doing was to give me something I never had when I was a pup; a family."

"But don't you have a family? And Tohma acts like he's been with you for ever."

"Tohma was only the puppy sitter. Actually, when I was a pup, I was a lot like you. I always wanted someone to play with and keep me safe, but with me grown in a family of wolves, I was taught to be independant on everything. I wouldn't believe them until I too went into the other side of the forest. The wolves you just saw were from a different pack than where I come from. The two packs are enemies. I ended up there and they attacked me. I had to fend for myself. There was no one around to help me. I ended up in the same situation as you and I hurt my paw. I was almost a goner until Master came and took care of me. Since then, I became like other wolves; strong, wise, and independant. That was until I met you. So don't say things like you cause trouble and that I'm better off without you, because from what I see, you've changed me for the better."

Yuki wrapped his paw around the kitten and began licking his cheek. Shuichi just relaxed and realized that Yuki did like him. The thought made him start to purr. The wolfdog was surprised about the sudden sound, but then he continued what he was doing and continued to clean Shuichi.

"Well, aren't you going to eat that fish ot what?" Yuki asked. Shuichi moved himself closer to the fish and started eating as Yuki continued cleaning him. After he was full, the kitten ended up falling asleep with the wolfdog still cleaning him. But through that whole time, he did not stop purring. He was still purring in his sleep. Yuki laid down beside the kitten and cuddled close with him with the sound of Shuichi's purring as a lullaby. He was happy to be with his feline companion once again.

**Pinkshuchan: AWWW! Now isn't that so kawaii? Of course, just because they found each other doesn't mean the story is over yet. There's still a lot of things that are gonna happen. Read and Review everyone!**


	11. Through Your Eyes

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a while. I've been having problems with my computer. Anyways, it's great that Shuichi and Yuki are back together, right? Well, this next chapter is pretty much a filler before I get to the next conflict in the story. I came up with this idea while listening to Martina McBride's Through Your Eyes which was used in Bambi II. It made me think of A Walk On The Wild Side and if Shuichi asked Yuki what was through his eyes. So this chapter is gonna be a songfic chapter. I don't own it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Through Your Eyes

Days had passed since Yuki and Shuichi had found each other. Since Shuichi had injured his paw by getting it trapped in a metal trap, Yuki had been going out and bringing the food back to the cave. He made sure he brought food that was enough for both him and Shuichi to eat so that way neither of them would starve. Yuki would also help the kitten get back on his feet. And every time, Shuichi would fall down. It was a never ending cycle.

One day, the wolfdog woke up and he couldn't find Shuichi anywhere. He began to panic. That was until he felt something jump onto his back; wrapping its paws around his neck and gently biting onto his ear. He began to run out of the cave and jump around like a bull. He knew there was only one that would attack him like that. Eventually, his attacker let go of him and rolled onto his back while laughing.

"I got you!" he said while laughing. Yuki walked over to Shuichi and began licking the kitten's stomach. "Yuki! Stop it! That tickles!" The wolfdog eventually stopped after he paid Shuichi back for that attack.

"I'm guessing your paw is feeling better considering you attacked me." he said "But didn't you say your paw still hurt yesterday?"

"I lied." said the kitten "Everyday when you've been getting something to eat, I've been trying to walk on my own. I've been able to walk for a few days. I just didn't tell you because I liked it when you took care of me and it felt like you really do like me. But I knew that if I kept lying and accidentally show I was better when I didn't need to, I was afraid you'll hate me. So, it's ok for you to bite me. I deserve it."

"Shut up." said the wolfdog "Stop flattering yourself! Do you wanna go on a walk and get some breakfast or are you going to stay here and keep sulking when you really don't need to be?"

Shuichi didn't say a word. Instead, he moved beside Yuki and the two of them walked through the forest side by side. Of course, their walk was not a silent one.

"Hey Yuki! Do you wanna play a game?" Shuichi asked.

"Depends whether the game is stupid or not." Yuki responded.

"It's a game I made up. I call it 'Through Your Eyes'. So you wanna play?"

"What's the point of it?"

"This is actually the first time you and I are actually interacting without you barking or me hissing. It will help us understand each other better. I've been thinking about it since the day you told me more about yourself then I ever knew. Come on! Let's play! Please? It'll be fun."

The wolfdog sighed. "What have I got to lose?"

_Look at that cloud as high as a tree_

_At least that's how it looks to me._

_How about you? What do you see?_

_What if we see things differently?_

"Alright! I'll go first!" said the kitten "When I see... ... a tree! When I see a tree, I think of it as... ... ... a ... ... tower. As high as the clouds! What about you, Yuki? What do you see when you see a tree?"

"A bathroom." the wolfdog plainly stated.

"YUKI!"

"What? A tree is a bathroom to me."

"Couldn't you say something better about a tree other than the fact that it's your personal toilet?"

"Nope."

_Show me how the world looks through your eyes._

_Tell me about the sunrise._

_Let me see the stars shine._

_Show me how the world looks through your eyes._

_And I can show you how it looks through mine._

The kitten shook his head. "Ok then. Forget about the tree! What about a... ... I know! A sunrise! In my eyes, a sunrise is like some kind of beautiful creature telling her babies to wake up and start a new day. What about you?"

"An annoyance."

"What about stars? I think they are the babies of the sunrise not wanting to go to sleep yet. What do you think Yuki?"

"They are nothing but lots of tiny dots covering a perfectly dark sky."

Shuichi glared at him. "You're no fun!"

"Like I even care."

_If I had wings and I could fly_

_I would tell you all about the sky._

_How about you?_

_If dreams came true, what do you imagine you would do?_

Shuichi looked up at the sky and noticed a bird flying. "Hey Yuki? Do you ever wonder what it's like to have wings and be able to fly?"

The wolfdog looked really annoyed. "No, not really."

"Would you like to have wings?"

"I'm already an outcast wolf as it is. I don't need wings to help me out with that."

"It's not to be an outcast. It's to help you fly in the sky. I think it would be amazing to fly in the sky." The kitten jumped onto the closest tall rock and pretended that he was flying. "To be able to reach the clouds and feel the wind through your fur." He eventually couldn't keep his balance on the rock and fell. Luckily he was not hurt considering he fell onto a soft bush. The wolfdog walked over to the feline and pulled him out of the bush.

"I believe that in order to get wings, you have to be a bird." said Yuki "And if I remember correctly, birds do not have fur. They have feathers."

"Well, you know what I mean." said Shuichi as Yuki began to continue walking. Shuichi ran after him. "Hey Yuki? Do you have a dream?"

"Not any I can think of. And tell me, are we still playing your stupid game or are you just asking me stupid questions just to annoy me?"

Shuichi chose to ignore that question. "Everyone has at least one dream, right? Well, if you did know your dream, if it comes true, what would you do?"

"Nothing. If my dreams came true, I wouldn't give a damn."

_Show me how the world looks through your eyes._

_Tell me about the sunrise_

_Let me see the stars shine._

_Show me how the world looks through your eyes._

_And I could show you how it looks through mine._

"You know, I thought this game could help us get to know each other, but it's not working." the kitten cried.

"Of course it's not working. It's because we know each other enough." said the wolfdog "It's impossible to completely know someone. But you can at least know them enough that you would either love or hate them."

Shuichi looked up at him with big round violet eyes. "What do you think of me?"

Yuki sighed. "Well, I don't hate you, that's for sure."

"So you love me?"

"I didn't say that..."

But the kitten did not listen. Instead, he started prancing around meowing at the top of his lungs "YUKI LOVES ME!" over and over again. Yuki sighed again and started walking away. Shuichi noticed this and ran after him again for the second time that day.

_And I could show you secret traits_

_where no one's ever gone._

_I bet you've got secrets too so don't be shy._

_Come on, come on, come on,_

_Come on and_

_Show me how the world looks through your eyes._

_Tell me about the sunrise_

_Let me see the stars shine._

_Show me how the world looks through your eyes._

_And I could show you how it looks._

_Let me show you how it looks through mine._

It wasn't long until they finally made it to the river. They grabbed their breakfast, ate it, then went back to the cave. When they got back, Yuki decided it was time for a nap. He found himself snoozing until he felt something's paws against his face. He opened one eye and saw Shuichi's face right close to his.

"What do you want?" he growled at the kitten.

"Um... well... I was wondering if... maybe..." Shuichi tried to say "Well, you do it to me all the time and I... well..."

"Just spit it out!"

"Well... can I... can I... clean you?"

Out of all the questions he had to ask, he asked if he could clean him? He sighed. "Alright. But no funny business. No biting me on the ear or anything like that."

Shuichi nodded. Since Yuki was bigger than him, he would have to climb on top of him. He got himself onto Yuki's back and started licking the top of his head. He hoped that Yuki wouldn't decide to roll over while he was cleaning him. But after he had finished cleaning one side, he tried to push Yuki with as much strength as he could until he fell off his paws. Yuki noticed the kitten's attempt and decided to roll over just to help him out even though he wasn't comfortable on his other side. Shuichi smiled as the fact that maybe Yuki did like it when he cleaned him and began the other side. When he was done, he got off and snuggled next to the wolfdog.

"Yuki?" he meowed.

"What?" the wolfdog growled.

"I love you."

Yuki gave a small smile before he wrapped his paw around the small body and brought his head closer. Before they both realized it, they were sound asleep in their cozy cave; happy to have each other.

**Pinkshuchan: This story gets cuter and cuter. Like I said before, the song used was Through Your Eyes by Martina McBride. I just wanted to use that song. Well, the next chapter will start another conflict. What will it be? You'll have to wait. Read and Review!**


	12. Hide And Go Seek

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I'm sorry it's been SO long. It's hard to work on more than five stories at a time. I almost lost the plot but I'm back with the next chapter of A Walk On The Wild Side. I'm hope you guys really enjoy it even though I haven't been working on it for a really long time. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Hide-And-Go-Seek

A few days had passed since Shuichi's paw was fully better and all the animals met up with each other to hang out. Personally, Yuki would rather sleep in the cave than spend time with the other animals, but Shuichi wanted him to be more socialable so here he was. All the animal friends Shuichi made came. Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi, Sakano, Ayaka, Noriko and her family, K, Judy, and Reiji. They were all thinking about what they should do to celebrate Shuichi's recovery.

"I have an idea, nanoda!" said Ryuichi, "Why don't we have a berry eating contest? It'll be fun."

"Because not everyone here can eat berries." Suguru replied.

"How about we try sneaking into the human homes and take something?" asked Reiji.

"I don't think that's a wise decision, Reiji." Ayaka replied.

"I know!" said Shuichi, "We can play hide-and-go-seek!"

Everyone agreed and was willing to play. That is except for a very grumpy wolfdog. There was no way he was going to play such a childish game. It wasn't in his nature. Who had ever heard of a wolfdog who would play hide-and-go-seek? However, he had no choice but to do so.

"Ok!" Shuichi continued, "Who's going to be it?"

There were calls of "Not it! Not it!" echoing in the group. Shuichi began to think of a way to see who will be it. He then got an idea. He ran off and went to find something to help them chose. He looked around until he found a stick. He took it in his mouth and brought it back to the group. He put it down in front of them. The other animals tilted their heads to the side.

"This stick will pick who's it," said Shuichi, "The stick will be thrown in the air and whoever the pointy side points to is it. Ok?"

Everyone agreed. Yuki huffed but no one paid any attention to him. Shuichi picked the stick up again and threw it up into the air. When it landed, it chose who was it.

The animal that was it was Shuichi.

Shuichi giggled. "Alright. I guess that means I'm it."

Everyone cheered for the kitten's decision. Shuichi closed his eyes and started counting as everyone began looking for a place to hide. It was agreed that no animal must hide too far away from where the animal who's it begins their countdown. The only animal that wasn't in any rush to find a hiding place was Yuki. Hiro and Suguru looked over at him.

"C'mon Yuki," said Hiro, "Aren't you going to go find a hiding place?"

"I don't even care for this stupid game," Yuki replied, "I'm not playing."

But Hiro didn't take no for an answer. He grabbed Yuki's tail with his mouth and began dragging the wolfdog to find a hiding place. Yuki tried to dig his claws into the earth so he wouldn't be forced to do something no wolfdog should ever do. As soon as everyone found where they were going to hide, Shuichi opened his eyes.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he called out as he began to look for everyone.

He checked high and low for everyone. He kept walking all over the place until he saw a strange looking tree. It was shorter than any tree he had ever seen and it was standing on four skinny legs. Shuichi smirked and licked one of the legs. Causing the 'tree' to jump and the leaves to fall down.

Shuichi giggled. "Found you Ayaka!"

Ayaka began to giggle as well. "Yes," she replied, "You've found me." She ran back to base to show that she was captured.

Shuichi continued to look around for the rest of the animals. He searched and searched but there appeared to be no one. That was until he heard some tiny giggles. They appeared to be coming from a hole in the ground. When he got close to the hole, the giggles were being shushed. He knew that someone was hiding in there. He brought his eye close to the hole and took a look inside. Noriko and her family were inside.

"Found you!" Shuichi called out.

He moved his eye away from the hole so the mice could get out. "It seems we're caught children," Noriko replied, "We need to get back to base." The tiny mice began running with Noriko and her husband Tetsuya following behind.

Shuichi continued looking for everyone. He kept walking until something caught his eye. One of the trees had black stripes near the middle and it was all furry. Shuichi climbed up a little bit and softly hit the stripes with his paw. As he did that, Reiji fell off.

"I found you Reiji." Shuichi meowed.

Reiji did not look so happy and began to walk back to base. "This game isn't so fun," she muttered. Shuichi began to believe that she was a sore loser type. Nevertheless he continued to look for everyone.

Meanwhile with Yuki, Hiro had forced him to hide behind a bush. Why the hell did he have to hide behind a bush? Why did he even need to hide in the first place? He didn't even _want_ to play the game. He was thinking about leaving his 'hiding place' and just go tell Shuichi he was not interested in playing a kiddie's game, but the bush he was hiding in was up on a hill and he began to lose balance and roll down. Luckily it wasn't too much of a steep hill or he would've died. When he reached the bottom he was so dizzy he could barely stand up. He looked up to see two honey coloured things. When he regained his focus, those two things turned out to be one bear.

"Eiri are you alright?" Tohma asked, concerned for the wolfdog.

"Yeah I'm fine," he growled, "But if I wasn't forced to play this stupid game with Shuichi and the other animals I wouldn't have had to experience this."

Tohma looked shocked. "Shuichi? The kitten?"

Yuki narrowed his eyes at Tohma. "Why do you sound like you are surprised of him?" he asked.

Tohma regained his composture. "Well, I heard some bastards say that he was killed by the wildest of wolves on the other side of the forest. I didn't want to believe them but I hadn't seen the kitten in a while and began to believe that what they said was true."

Yuki was still suspicious of the bear but he decided not to make a fuss out of it and shake it off. "Whatever," he responded, "I'm heading off. I need to tell Shuichi straight out that he can play these stupid games but I'm not." And so Yuki left. Tohma went off his own way too but not to get berries.

Shuichi was still searching for everyone. He already found Ayaka, Noriko and her family, Reiji, K and Judy, Sakano, Hiro, and Suguru. The only ones left to find were Yuki and Ryuichi. He began to wonder where they were hiding. He kept wandering until he heard eating sounds. It came from the berry bushes. He walked over to the bush to hear Ryuichi talking. He was no doubt talking to Kumagoro. Shuichi got in position; ready to pounce and then, he jumped through, scaring Ryuichi.

"Found you Ryuichi!" he called out.

Ryuichi laughed. "Yay!" Ryuichi cheered, "Shuichi found us Kumagoro! We were getting hungry too." And so Ryuichi went back to base. Now there was only one more animal to find.

Yuki.

But Shuichi didn't know where he could be. He looked everywhere to find him but he was out of luck. It seemed like he was nowhere to be found. But he knew that Yuki didn't really want to play the game in the first place and decided he should go back to the base.

But then he heard growls; similar to when he was in the other side of the forest.

Shuichi began to shake with fear. What was coming towards him? Then from the shadows, he saw two wolves walk towards him and surround him. He looked at them. One was a female wolf with brown fur and the other was a male wolf with black fur. They both looked at him with hungry looks in their eyes.

"Hey Sis!" the black wolf barked, "Isn't this the cat Bro was talking about?"

"You're right," the brown wolf replied, "But he said he was going to 'take care of him'. I can't believe he would fail to eat such a simple meal."

Shuichi had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. But he did know one thing, it wasn't paradise for him. The brown wolf moved closer to him.

"He's a little small," she continued, "But he's still a good enough meal for me. I wonder if Eiri let him live on purpose so we can have the first bite."

Shuichi began to brighten up as soon as he heard Yuki's name. "You know Yuki... I mean Eiri?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" asked the black wolf, "He's our half brother! He had a different mother than us..."

The brown wolf smacked the black wolf in the head with her paw. "Shut up Tatsuha!" she growled, "There's no point telling him this. After all, he'll become lunch soon."

Shuichi had a bad feeling about it. "You've got it wrong," he replied, "I'm Yuki... Eiri's friend. He takes care of me and protects me from what he thinks is too dangerous for me."

The brown wolf and the black wolf laughed. "He does all those things because he wants to _eat _you!" the brown wolf laughed, "Why the hell would he want to become friends with a cat?"

"But Yuki said that he..."

"Whatever Eiri had told you have been lies the entire time. You're not his friend, you're his meal! He told us ourselves that he wanted to take care of you by eating you."

Shuichi didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Yuki would want to eat him. But then again, maybe he did. With all the food he had brought for Shuichi, it might've been to fatten him up. And Yuki did say before that all he wanted was to eat Shuichi. Had his friendship with Yuki been a lie the entire time? He saw the wolves closing in on him. He meowed in fear. It seemed like it was the end for him. But then he saw the wolves look in another direction.

Yuki stood there.

"Mika! Tatsuha!" he growled, "What the hell are you both doing here?"

The kitten took this as his chance to escape. He ran as fast as he could to escape the wolves; to escape Yuki. Tears tickled his fur as he ran. But then he felt something grab his tail and hold it against the ground. He fell as his tail was forced on the ground.

"Let me go!" he hissed, "Let me go dammit!"

"What is wrong with you?"

Oh no! Shuichi looked behind him to see that it was Yuki. The wolfdog let go of Shuichi's tail. "Don't worry," he continued, "They're not going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

Shuichi glared at him. "You'll go so far to make me your breakfast, lunch, or dinner will you?" he asked.

Yuki looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Shuichi hissed, "All this time you've been lying to me, you son of a bitch!"

"Leave my mother out of this!" Yuki growled, "And what do you mean by lying to you? I've never lied to you."

"Yes you have. You're lying again now. I thought you were really my friend Yuki, but all this time you've been thinking about how good I would be in your stomach. I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" The kitten began to run away as fast as he could. Yuki just sat there. Who told him that he was... Wait! He knew who was responsible. He walked away and went to make everything right again. All he wanted was to have the kitten beside him again and although he didn't like it, they could play hide-and-go-seek with the others again.

**Pinkshuchan: (Big sigh) Finally! I didn't think I would ever finish this chapter. I'm just going to point out that it may take a long time to post the next chapter so please be patient and I'll work on it on my own time. Read and Review!**


	13. Kitty In Trouble

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! This is the next chapter of A Walk On The Wild Side so I hope it's good. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Kitty In Trouble

Yuki stormed through the forest in a really bad mood. Why the hell did Mika and Tatsuha say that he wanted to eat Shuichi? He had the opposite feeling. He went back to where he left his hald brother and half sister and was glad to see that they didn't leave. That was a big mistake on their part for Yuki was angry enough that he would want to tear them limb from limb. He glared at them.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled.

They both looked at him in a confused way. "What do you mean Eiri?" Mika asked.

That did not make Eiri any happier. "You told him he was my meal!"

"But bro, he _is _your meal, isn't he?" asked Tatsuha, "You _did_ say you were going to take care of him."

Yuki pounced on Tatsuha and growled enough to show his pearly white teeth. "I did say I was going to take care of him but not in that context. I wanted to protect him, not eat him."

"Protect him?" Now Mika was the one glaring. "Eiri, wolves do not protect their lunch. You should be glad that we took the initiative to chew him to bits and split him three way for all three of us. You could go back to the way you used to be; to be a lone wolf and hunt without anything slowing you down."

Yuki got off of Tatsuha and looked over at his half sister. "Mika, it's true that I was a good lone wolf and I would eat anything I could get my paws on. And it's true that I changed after meeting Master and forced to take care of Shuichi. But now when I look back at the past and see everything for what it was, I realized which side of me was the real me and which side was imagination. And Mika, the real me is a wolfdog; half wolf, half dog. I may have the skills of a wolf, but I also have the loyalty of a dog. I found that loyalty when I was taken care of by Master, and it was passed down when he requested me to take care of Shuichi. And so until the day I die, I will give my body, my heart, and my soul to Shuichi, because like Master, he could see this real me," He looked down at his paws. "But now, he believes that just another wolf."

"That is for the best Eiri."

Yuki turned around to see Tohma standing behind him. "He is not a human nor any other dominating creature. He is a kitten, a domestic kitten only meant to live in those tall caves humans live in called 'houses'. You are a wolf, a wild animal meant to live in the forest. You are both from two different worlds. It is obvious that you both don't belong together."

Tatsuha looked confused. "Hey Tohma?" he asked, "You didn't tell us that Eiri didn't want to eat the cat. Because now he's angry at us."

So that was it. Yuki began to understand the entire thing. He glared at Tohma. "You mean _you_ were the one planning to get rid of Shuichi from the beginning? I bet you were the one that led him to the other side of the forest as well, weren't you?" he growled.

"I was doing it for your own good." Tohma replied.

"For my own good? What the hell do you mean? In case you didn't realize, I'm happier when I'm with Shuichi. So what if he's a cat? So what if I'm a wolfdog? I'm going to look for him. And if you know what's good for you; for all three of you, if you still think that he and I can't be together, then I suggest staying out of my way." And with that he ran off, leaving the two wolves and bear alone. Tohma didn't look that upset.

"One day he'll see that I was right the entire time when he hurts himself by protecting that feline." he explained.

Mika tried to agree with Tohma, but Yuki's words affected her. Tatsuha glared at Tohma.

"Hey Bear Bro!" he growled, "Didn't you even see Bro's face when he talked about the cat? He was really serious. I don't know about you or Sis, but I'm gonna go help Bro help that cat of his." So Tatsuha began following Yuki. Yuki was surprised, but he was glad his half brother decided to listen to him for once. They both set off in search of the little kitten.

Speaking of the little feline, Shuichi was still running through the forest with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that the one animal he trusted the most would want to eat him. He stopped running as he saw a hollow log standing on its side on the mossy ground. He walked inside and let all his emotions out. He cried, he screamed, he hissed, he scratched the side of the log with his claws as fiercely as he could. Why would Yuki do this to him? Why, after all they had been through, did Yuki want to eat him? What about his promise to Master? Wasn't he concerned about that? After all, Yuki would always do anything for Master. It proved his loyalty to him. Shuichi felt so angry, he kept scratching the log down until there was nothing left and his claws were no longer sharp. He then began to wonder. Did he feel a little bit jealous of Master? Well, it's to be expected. After all, Master knew Yuki longer. Before anymore thoughts ran through his head, he heard familiar singing. He looked over to see that it was Ryuichi, sitting under a tree, eating some sort of green stuff that he held in his paws.

"This stuff is good, huh Kumagoro?" he asked the invisible rabbit. He looked over to see Shuichi walking over to him. "Hey there Shuichi! What's up, doc?"

Shuichi sat down beside him, not giving him a glance. "Ryuichi, Kumagoro. Yuki and I had a fight," he explained, "You see, these two wolves came and they said that Yuki only wanted to eat me. They said that he told them that. I was so upset, no so angry, that I hissed at him and told him I hated him. But I don't. I love him very much. But after hearing what those wolves said to me, I don't think that he feels the same way about me."

"Nonsense Shuichi!" Ryuichi cried out, "Yuki loves you very much. Do you know how worried he was when he was looking for you only to find out that you were in danger in the other side of the forest? I could've sworn tears were starting to form in his eyes that time."

Shuichi looked up at him. "Do you really think so? But those wolves said that Yuki wanted to take care of me."

Ryuichi began to think. "You know, maybe they were just mistaken. They may have thought he meant he wanted to take care of you to eat you, but maybe what he really meant was that he wanted to take care of you to protect you," He got up. "Well, Kumagoro and I have to go hopping around to work off the meal. We'll see you later."

And after that, Ryuichi disappeared behind a bush. Shuichi just sat there, thinking about what Ryuichi had said. All those time Shuichi was in danger Yuki could've just let the kitten get killed, but yet the wolfdog would always come to save him. And he remembered what happened at the cave. Shuichi's tiny face perked up with a smile. He was ready to leave until familiar creatures blocked his path.

It was the wildest of wolves.

And in front of them was Taki.

"I told you you were going to be my meal," he said, "Do you have a final sound before you're gone from this forest forever?"

"Just one," Shuichi replied, "See ya!" And with great speed Shuichi dashed out of there. But this was him against one hundred wildest of wolves. He gave out a huge cry, hoping someone other than the wildest of wolves could hear.

And fortunately for him, someone did.

As Ryuichi was hopping around, he heard Shuichi's cry. He began to panic but hopped as fast as he could to find someone that could help, more preferably Yuki. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

**Pinkshuchan: Glad this chapter is done. Will Yuki be able to save Shuichi from the wildest of wolves? Or will Shuichi become wolf food? Read and Review!**


	14. True Friends

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I was being a little lazy on my stories, but I'm back with the last chapter of A Walk On The Wild Side. But don't worry. It's not the complete end. I'm going to start a sequel on it when I have the time to do so and when I have less stories to work on. Besides, the idea I have for the sequel is going to be different than this so I will be finishing up this and I will continue the series with the sequel as soon as possible. But until then, here's the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

True Friends

Yuki and Tatsuha continued to look through the entire forest in search of Shuichi. They looked in every place the wolfdog knew Shuichi would hide. But in every single place they looked, there was no sign of the little beige kitten. Tatsuha kept assuring his half brother that everything was alright and that Shuichi was safe, but he wasn't quite sure himself. There are so many creatures that would want to have him as a meal; mainly bears and wolves. There may even be a possibility that Shuichi might've already been eaten. But knowing his half brother, he won't stop until he knows for sure.

So they continued looking everywhere for the adorable little kitten. They searched from high in the trees to deep in the mole's holes. And yet everywhere they looked, there was no sign of him. But Yuki wasn't going to give up, dispite his half brother's whining to stop.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes. Yuki knew it couldn't be Shuichi. After what happened, it didn't seem like he would want to get close to the wolfdog. He figured it had to be an enemy. He lowered himself ready to attack whatever was coming and when he was sure he would catch whatever it was in his paws, he pounced. He caught the trespasser. And it had a familiar voice. "No! Don't eat me! I don't taste very good." it cried. Yuki raised his one paw and looked at it.

It was Ryuichi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuki growled as he got off the rabbit.

Ryuichi looked up at him and sighed in relief. "I'm glad it's you. We've been looking all over for you."

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow at what the rabbit just said. "We?" he asked his brother.

Yuki glanced at him. "He has an invisible friend," he whispered before looking back at Ryuichi, "Why were you looking all over for me?"

Ryuichi began to panic. "There's trouble!" he screamed, "Shuichi... I was with him... he was upset because of you nanoda... he was upset because he was sad that you wouldn't want to be his friend... but then... but then as I left... wildest of wolves came... they went after Shuichi. YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM OR HE'LL BE EATEN!"

Yuki couldn't believe it. Shuichi was in trouble again? Why did he not see this coming? He remembered what the leader of the wildest of wolves said to Shuichi. But he figured that as long as Shuichi wasn't in the other side of the forest... Wait!

"Was Shuichi in the other side of the forest?" he asked Ryuichi.

"No he wasn't," Ryuichi replied, "I would know. I was right there with him, nanoda. And if we were in the other side of the forest, I would've been attacked by them too."

"But then that means...!" Oh no! The wildest of wolves had broken the rules of the forest. The rules of the forest clearly stated that the wildest of wolves weren't allowed to leave their half of the forest by any means neccessary. They must be _that_ determined to get rid of Shuichi. Not that that was a good thing. "Where did you last see him?" Ryuichi pointed in the direction he came from. "Then I'm off."

"But wait!" Ryuichi called out, "You can't take care of all of them yourself. There's too many of them."

"I've taken care of fifty of them by myself. How many are there now?"

"Five hundred, nanoda."

"Well then, I've lived a good life."

"Woah Bro!" it was Tatsuha's turn, "Are you seriously going to take care of all of them yourself? You'll get killed."

"What choice do I have? Shuichi is in danger and I'm the one responsible for it. I have to do this Tatsuha. It's me or Shuichi's life on the line and it's not going to be Shuichi's." And then he ran off, leaving Tatsuha and Ryuichi behind.

Tatsuha looked over at the rabbit. "You know, you're really cute." he said randomly.

Ryuichi looked up at him. "Although I think it's nice you called me cute, Shuichi's in danger. Even if Mr. Wolfdog goes off against the wildest of wolves and sacrifices himself, Shuichi will be dinner. How can we save him?"

Tatsuha just sat there thinking about it himself. It wasn't long until he had an idea and whispered it into the rabbit's ear. Ryuichi brightened up. "That might actually work."

"Great!" said Tatsuha, "You put the plan into action and I'll help Bro before he gets himself killed." They seperated themselves to begin the plan that could save both Shuichi and Yuki. Tatsuha ran after Yuki to keep an eye on him. They ran in the direction that Ryuichi pointed until they heard a familiar meow. They hurried to the direction of the meow to see Shuichi stuck in a tree with the five hundred wildest of wolves surrounding it.

They had him trapped.

Without thinking, Yuki pounced and attacked some of the wildest of wolves. Tatsuha followed after him and also began to fight. Shuichi watched as Yuki was fighting for him. Could what Ryuichi had said be true? Did Yuki really care about him? He watched as the wolfdog took care of some of the wildest of wolves with Tatsuha but they knew they couldn't hold on for long.

But then, they heard a familiar voice yelling "Charge!" It was Ryuichi and there accompanying him was Sakano, Ayaka, Reiji, Noriko, and K and Judy. They also joined the battle. Sakano got his enemies by spraying them; causing them to run away, Ayaka used her hind legs and her head to attack and smack them into the trees, Reiji would jump down on her enemies and blind them until they ran into a tree or a rock, Noriko let hers chase her until she went through a small hole; letting them put their paws in and then bite them, and K and Judy led theirs to human traps to get their paws caught.

It appeared that the wildest of wolves were losing. There was just one main battle left to determine the fate of a certain kitten; Yuki versus Taki. The white wolfdog and the black wolf circled around each other while growling. "Why the hell would you try to protect that brat of a cat?" Taki growled at the wolfdog, "Is it because he's supposed to be _your_ meal?"

"You're wrong!" Yuki growled back, "Shuichi is not my meal. He's more than that. He's my only friend. And I will do anything to protect him from mutts like you."

Shuichi felt like he was ready to cry. He told Yuki that he hated him even though it wasn't true and yet the wolfdog still wanted to protect him. The kitten wanted to wrap his paws around the wolfdog and lick him until he would forgive him. But he knew it wasn't such a good idea to do so for there was a battle still going on.

Both canines jumped at each other and began to bite at each other while clawing at each other with their paws. The battle continued on until Taki fell with his fur covered in blood. He wouldn't move and he didn't seem to be breathing. That had to mean that Taki was defeated and Shuichi was saved. But when Shuichi got down the tree, he noticed that Yuki was lying on the ground too. He ran to his side as quickly as he could. He could easily see red staining through white fur. He knew full well what that meant.

"No! Yuki!" Shuichi meowed, "I'm sorry for what happened. Please don't die! I love you."

Yuki looked up at him. "Shuichi... I'm glad you're safe..."

The kitten snuggled himself against his friend. "Please Yuki! You're going to live. Please live! I don't want to live my life without you. I've already lost Master after he saved me from the cold. I don't want to lose you too."

"Shuichi..."

"Please Yuki!" Tears were falling from the kitten's eyes; soaking his beige fur. "You're my most treasured friend. If you die I die."

Shuichi continued to meow for his beloved friend until the latter closed his eyes. But even then he wouldn't stop crying. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Hiro and Suguru came with a human following them. Shuichi guessed that he was Hiro and Suguru's master. He looked like he was in his 20's with messy jet black hair and kind brown eyes. He saw the dying wolfdog on the ground and the little kitten crying for him and walked over to them.

"This wolfdog," he spoke up as he looked at Yuki, "This was the old man's wolfdog before he passed away," He looked over at Shuichi and brought his hand close to him to pet him. "And you must be the kitten he took in. Were you two forced to live out here after your master died?" With all his strength, the human picked Yuki up and walked away. Hiro gestured at Shuichi to follow them and they ended up at another cottage similar to Master's.

For days, Shuichi didn't eat or sleep as he was worried about Yuki's condition. Hiro and Suguru told him that their master was a veterinarian; a person that took care of animals and made sure that they were healthy and able to survive. Although it calmed him down a bit, it didn't help how he was feeling. He wasn't even sure if Yuki was going to make it or not.

But then one day, the human walked over to Shuichi and picked him up to the room where Yuki was resting. He put the kitten on the table with the wolfdog and smiled. "It looks like he's going to be ok little fella," he told the feline, "The injuries weren't serious enough to kill him and he'll be back to normal in a couple of days. In the meantime, he's not allowed to speak or move until the medicine I've given him goes to full effect and he won't be able to feel any pain."

Shuichi looked over at Yuki to see that his eyes were open and smiling at him. The kitten was filled with so much joy and he snuggled his head against the wolfdog's as gently as possible. Although he couldn't speak, Shuichi could tell what he was trying to say in his eyes. It was a look that said 'I'm glad to see you'. And it was the same way Shuichi felt. He snuggled against the wolfdog and gave him a tiny lick on the nose. They were together once again.

The days had passed and Yuki was back to his old self. The human wanted to keep the two of them with him to make sure nothing else happened to them, but he knew that they would be ok on their own. And so, he let them go back to the forest. Side by side, the little beige kitten and the big white wolfdog walked deep into the forest; the place where they belonged together.

The End


End file.
